Operation: TIME WARP
by Gothic Dancer
Summary: The final story in the TND Saga. The future is grim, and four children travel back in time to make it right. Who are these kids? What caused the horrible future? Only Number 1 has all the answers. Chapter 8 is up! DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue: Megan's Diary

Disclaimer: I own the Teens Next Door, the Delightful Teenagers from Down the Lane, Mother, Melanie, Hammie, Craig, and Faith. Everyone and everything else belongs to Tom Warburton and Cartoon Network.  
  
It has been quite a journey, has it not? The five stories that come before this finale were just warm-ups. Operation: TEENS, SHARE, DUMB, CHILL, and MAXIMUM were just little prequels to Operation: TIME WARP. Those that have been reading the Teens Next Door Saga this entire time should have been able to pick out little hints and clues that I left in the first five stories. Even if you have read them, I suggest that readers go back and just skim through the chapters so we all know where we are. Once you are done with that, you may come back here and read the Prologue. I am starting with a prologue in this story because I felt it was most proper to make things just start to heat up here towards the end of the saga. At first, the Teens Next Door were not supposed to have this saga. Operation: TEENS was just supposed to be another piece of fan fiction I would write for fun. Well, look at where that took us!  
  
Operation: TIME WARP—Prologue  
  
Dear Diary: My name is Megan Un, I'm eight years old, and you are my birthday present. Today is February 25. Today is the day I was born eight years ago. It is now 11:42 at night, and it will not be my birthday for much longer. That is why I am writing to you now so I can say I made my first ever journal entry on my birthday. I decided not to write to you before because my parents were up and constantly wanted to talk to me. They wanted to look back on all those embarrassing days from when I was a baby. I don't need to hear those stories. The past is over. I should be looking for future happiness.  
  
Another reason I did not write is my brother. He will be turning five in a few days. At the age of four years, he is a very mischievous child. He always wants to look at the stuff I do for fun. It should not be any of his business to know what I do. He should just worry about his own life. Perhaps he will learn that at the age of five. Then again, it's very unlikely that a small child like he would change in only a few days. His immaturity is obvious at this day and age. Today he told our parents that he wanted a chimpanzee for his birthday! What a strange child! I do hope he finds some sanity one day.  
  
Right now, I sit in a room with a single flashlight giving me light. It is very difficult to hold the flashlight and write neatly at the same time. I see that many of my letters are not drawn out correctly. Many of the vowels are not closed at the top. I forgot the tails on most of the letters going past the line of the paper. I should probably stop complaining about my handwriting—I'm just creating more mistakes with letters and words. Many of the words are bunched together and not given space. How am I going to read this when I am old?  
  
Back on subject, I am sitting in this vacant room right now with a single sheet and pillow to keep me comfortable. You might be asking why. I shall tell you. You see, I ran away from home tonight. I felt as if I could not stay in my own home. I do not know why, but a voice kept ringing in my head on this night of the New Moon. To escape, I tied my bed sheets together and threw them over my windowsill. I know it's not very original, but it definitely works for a quick escape. I only brought one thing with me: you. You are the only thing that can keep me company right know. I know that I have no other friends in this world.  
  
I take that last sentence back. I met four kids tonight. They live together in a giant tree house. I never knew this place existed. I must have run farther than I thought. One of the children told me I was in the next town over from where I live. I told them that I had just escaped from my own home and needed a place to stay for the night. They said I could stay with them, but just for tonight and only because it was my birthday. I agreed and thought there was no way I could repay their kindness. I don't know if I ever will be able to. I'm going to get killed when my parents find out I ran away from home. Kenny's going to do nothing but rub it in my face forever.  
  
These kids also told me that they were part of a secret organization called the Kids Next Door or KND for short. Their leader just turned thirteen and was decommissioned. I'm sorry for him. It must be hard to be kicked out of a club like this and then have your memories erased by some evil twit up at their Moon Base. They said I could be an operative if I want. I just have to go to Antarctica. That, I'm sure, will be a hell of a time. I guess it's okay since I like the cold weather. Plus, I'll get to travel all over the world if I'm accepted into the organization.  
  
A special operative visited us tonight, too. I barely got a good glimpse of her. I wonder who she was. The kids forced me into a closet and locked the door before I could see. She must have been the Kids Next Door Police. Either that, or she was a good fighter and could kick their butts.  
  
I'm going to close up now. It's 11:59. I wanted to finish this entry before my birthday is up. Good night, Diary. I will try to talk to you tomorrow.  
  
-Megan 


	2. Chapter 1: Summer Outfits

Disclaimer: See the prologue.  
  
Okay, now I am going to start writing the real story. Please keep your arms and legs within the 2X4 Technology ship at all times and be sure to fasten your seat belts. Now hang on for the great Teens Next Door Saga finale!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A fourteen-year-old Number 1 of the Teens Next Door sat at her desk at the end of the last period of the school year. The day was June 15, 2004, and after 2:30, the middle school would be free for summer. Number 1 clacked her pen against the desk as she watched the minute hand slowly move to 2:27. There were three minutes left in the year; those three measly minutes felt like three different lifetimes to the rest of the class. The teacher remained at the chalkboard babbling about what the class should do over summer vacation. She mentioned summer reading, math review, and science experiments, everything nobody wanted to do during free time. Number 2 sat behind Number 1 fanning herself from the hot weather. She watched her leader sit up straight in her usual outfit.  
  
"Number 1," she whispered, "you're making me die over here. Why are you wearing your normal outfit in the middle of summer? Do you have any idea how hot it is right now?" Number 2 pushed some of her long, brown hair behind her and let out a scorching sigh.  
  
"I don't know the temperature," Number 1 replied. "Everything feels normal to me. Why did the weather man say something this morning?"  
  
"Why don't you take a hint for once?" Number 4 snapped. "Just look around you. Everyone is wearing summer clothes. You, on the other hand, are still in your winter outfit!"  
  
Number 1 looked at her fellow operatives. She had not noticed what they were wearing that day until the moment they spoke up. Number 2 was wearing a dark purple halter-top with light blue shorts and lightweight white sneakers. Number 4 was in an orange t-shirt with black shorts and boots. She had fishnets running up and down her arms and legs, crawling all over the rest of her body. By now, the green had washed out of her hair; it was replaces with dark red highlights all over her head. A black beanie was atop her scalp to stop any excess green from showing. Number 1 wrinkled her nose and jerked her head back to the clock, pretending she did not care about what they were saying.  
  
The clock ticked to 2:29. One minute would make the entire difference for all the eighth grade students at the town middle school. They would become ninth graders, high school freshmen. The excitement was almost too much for anyone to bear. The teacher noticed some kids were bouncing up and down in their seats.  
  
"So, remember that you each must read at least two books this summer," she nagged. "Your high school English teachers will expect two different reports: one written, and one multimedia. You will receive the options for the multimedia project in the mail hopefully by next week." She let out a sigh of relief as she watched the second hand of the clock move towards the twelve. She smiled big and shouted, "Have a good summer!"  
  
The clock ticked to 2:30. The bell rang. The school year was over! Kids from every classroom charged towards the doors in an excited fury of sweet screams. They resembled wildebeest in an angry stampede running towards an enemy. Number 1 was amused by all the charging and decided to kick back watch it for another minute. She gathered her books and walked out the door, the last one to leave the school grounds. The principal came up behind her just when she was exiting the building and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"So, are we getting another child from the Un Family next year?" he asked.  
  
"My brother Kenny will be coming into sixth grade," Number 1 replied. "He's coming over from the elementary school down the street. That's the last one though. After him, it's over for my family."  
  
"How sad," the principal sighed. "You were a very good student this year. Oh well. I'm sure your brother will be another excellent one. By the way, is he the boy with the pet chimpanzee?"  
  
"That's Kenny."  
  
"He should add something interesting to next year then."  
  
"I already told him that he can't bring his pet along. That would be chaos!"  
  
The principal laughed and let go of her. "I suppose," he chuckled. "Have a great summer, Megan."  
  
"You, too, Sir,"  
  
Number 1 walked out of the building very maturely and stood out on the front yard of the school. She frowned when she realized how hot it was. She pulled the collar of her sweater and let some heat escape from her body. She let out a short sigh and walked over to the bus stop to wait for her transportation home. She glanced at all the kids celebrating by going over to fast food joints and hot dog stands in town. She saw Numbers 2 through 5 sitting on the benches next picnic tables across the street.  
  
"I'll join them later," she told to no one. "First, I'd like to go home and change out of this. Maybe I shouldn't have put tights on with combat boots. The usual sweater with the black skirt and sneakers would have done it. I just don't want to end up looking like a slut in public."  
  
Number 1 picked at some loose hem from the stockings and rubbed her legs together. What she didn't know was that she was unintentionally attracting the attention of someone. That someone turned out to be older then she was, too.  
  
"Hey," the high school boy said to his best friend, "who's that girl standing next to the bus stop? I don't think I've seen her before."  
  
"You might have heard of her though," his friend replied. "That's Megan Un. She was famous in the middle school for having somewhat of a criminal record."  
  
"Why do people think that?" the boy questioned, curious. "Did she go to juvenile hall or something? Was she ever arrested?"  
  
"No, she was really close once though. I heard somewhere that she threatened to hang a ten-year-old once. She's also gotten into more fights than anyone else I've ever known. You really don't want to mess with her. She looks really boney and frail, but she's the toughest girl around. I also heard that she can flip an adult twice her size over her shoulder!"  
  
"Now that's impressive."  
  
"What do you mean? She's a living danger to everyone. You're not thinking of talking to her, are you, Jason?"  
  
Jason nodded. "Of course I'm going to talk to her!" he countered. "She doesn't look all that bad. To be honest, she's pretty cute."  
  
"I'll bet you anything she'll hurt you if you say that to her face," his friend snickered, crossing his arms. Jason looked at him stubbornly and walked towards the sidewalk to speak to this "living danger."  
  
Number 1 rocked her head back and forth, starting to feel impatient from the amount of time it was taking for the bus to come and pick her up. Jason took a deep breath and tried to start a conversation.  
  
"Hey there," he greeted. Number 1 turned and saw the face of the high school student. "I don't think we've met before. Were you new to the middle school?"  
  
"Not really," Number 1 replied. "I just don't hang out a lot. I'm a bit of a loner sometimes. I don't like to hang out with anyone other than my best friends."  
  
"Well, why don't we be friends?" Jason offered. "By the way, that outfit looks amazing on you. It really looks excellent."  
  
Number 1 blushed slightly and smiled sweetly. "Thank you very much," she said. "My name's Megan. What's yours?"  
  
Before Jason could answer, Number 1 felt tugs on her arms. She jerked her head out in front of her to see Number 3 and Number 5 pulling her away from Jason. They dragged her over to the picnic table and set her down on the bench.  
  
"What the hell was that for??" she exploded. "That boy was just about to tell me his name!"  
  
"He's some high school punk," Number 3 said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Exactly!" Number 5 agreed. "How do you know he's not some kind of evil pervert out to get girls like you?"  
  
"What's THAT suppose to mean?" Number 1 hinted.  
  
"It means we don't want your ex-boyfriend issue to start all over again," Number 4 announced, standing up. "Now let's get back to the tree house. We need to do something about your outfit."  
  
"I already decided that I was going to change out of the tights."  
  
"Oh no, we're changing the whole thing."  
  
Number 1's team exchanged mischievous glances to one another and started running down the street to the base. Number 1 looked back at the bus stop, but her boy was gone. She frowned. She had seen that same boy outside the high school when she was taking mid-terms back in March. She had desperately wanted to know who he was.  
  
A little elementary school kid came up next to Number 1 and watched as the TND skipped down the street, anxious to start their summer vacation. Everyone was beaming. "Those guys are nuts," he told her.  
  
"Yes, but they're my nuts."  
  
A really long, really awkward moment of silence came up between the two. Number 1's eyes grew wide at what she had said. The boy looked up at her innocently. Number 1 started walking home.  
  
"Sorry you had to hear that."  
  
Back at the Teens Next Door Tree House Base, Number 2 and Number 4 were rummaging through Number 1's closet to find something for her to wear in the hot weather. Number 1 sat on her bed and crossed her arms. She cocked an annoyed eyebrow at the girls and tapped her foot on the floor.  
  
"Oh, my God, do you have anything that's not long-sleeved?" Number 2 asked, taking a black shirt from the back. "And it's all black! Either that or it's that dark red."  
  
"Oh!" Number 4 gasped. "I think I see some dark purple in there!"  
  
"This is hopeless!!" Number 2 shouted, throwing the shirt on the floor. "We are never going to find a summer outfit for Number 1. The mall closes early today, too."  
  
"Hold on." Number 4 picked up the shirt and studied it. She walked over to Number 1's nightstand and opened up the top drawer. There, she found a needle, a crinkled up piece of paper, a dried out pen, a spool of black thread, elastic, old candy, and a grape juice stain on the bottom. "What was grape juice doing in your nightstand?"  
  
"Shut up!" Number 1 ordered. "That was back when I was baby-sitting my cousin. She put the cup in there as a prank. I found it two weeks later."  
  
"Okay, I'm satisfied," Number 4 continued. "Do you have a pair of scissors? Oh, they're in the back. Alright! I've got an idea!"  
  
"What are you doing to my shirt??"  
  
"Something you'll thank us for!!"  
  
Downstairs, the KND had come for a party celebrating the last day of school and the start of summer. They all sat together in the hang out room and waited for the three female operatives to come back from their little expedition. Numbuh 4 sighed and tossed a yo-yo around. He held his face in his hands and glanced at Numbuh 1.  
  
"When are those cruddy girls getting back from playing dress-up?" he asked. "I came to have a party, not watch a fashion show."  
  
"I know," Numbuh 1 sighed. "You know Number 1. She doesn't like to wear anything 'revealing'."  
  
"It's just summer," Numbuh 5 snapped, very irritated. "Why doesn't the girl just chill for once? Numbuh 5's not complaining about the summer time vacation."  
  
"I don't think she's complaining about vacation," Number 3 corrected. "I think she just hates summer. Now, winter vacation, she likes. Well, except this year's, that is. Number 2 hated that one especially."  
  
"Duh," Numbuh 4 agreed. "It was only the sickest vacation of her life. I don't blame her for hating what the Common Cold did to her."  
  
"Aw, that thing's dead," Numbuh 2 huffed. He fanned himself and looked up to the door leading to Number 1's room. He cocked his head and brought himself back to lying down on the couch.  
  
Suddenly, the doors swung open. The two teams jerked their heads to see what Number 1 had changed into. It should be amusing. They saw Number 2 and Number 4 fight with her to show what happened.  
  
"Just show everyone!" Number 2 ordered.  
  
"You can't make me, dammit!!" Number 1 screamed. "And you can't do this to me either! I am commanding you to take me back to my room right now. Just let me put my sweater back on!"  
  
"You're crazy!" Number 4 insisted. "Come on!" She gave her leader a powerful tug and sent her flying into the room. Everybody got up and stared at what she was wearing. Number 1 was in a strapless black top with her usual black skirt. Her feet had black sandals covering them. She picked up her head and watched as everyone stood in awe.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!!!" Number 3 shouted. "Number 1's wearing something other than that red sweater! And she's hot!"  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK!!!" Number 1 screamed, standing up and poising herself for battle.  
  
"That was a compliment, you know," Number 5 pointed out. "And he's right!"  
  
"I dare you to say that again..."  
  
"And he's right!"  
  
Number 1 stomped out of the room. Everyone but Numbuh 1 and Lizzie followed. They stayed in a chair side by side. Numbuh 1 sighed and rubbed his eyes underneath his sunglasses. Lizzie got up from her seat.  
  
"Do you want something?" she asked. "I'm going to go to the kitchen to try and find a snack. Would you like something to drink, huh?"  
  
"No thanks," Numbuh 1 replied, gently waving his hand. "I'm fine."  
  
Lizzie walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen. She opened up the front door and walked inside. After inspecting a few cabinets, she came across the one with the cups. Smiling, she took one and filled it with water. When she turned to go back to the room, she got a big surprise. Standing in front of her was a small girl.  
  
"Hello!" she greeted. "Are you a friend of Megan's? Or are you a cadet for the Kids Next Door?"  
  
"I'm neither!" the girl replied. "I'm, well, I'm not from your time. I need your help! I need the help of the Kids Next Door. They're the only ones that cane help me. You and the rest of the team need to come with me!"  
  
"Where are we going?" Lizzie asked, setting her cup of water on the counter. "Are you inviting us over for a play date?"  
  
"No!!" the girl shouted. "I'm taking you to my house to help us save the world!" She crossed her arms and mumbled, "Hammie's mom sure is an idiot in the past."  
  
"Who are you? What is your problem?"  
  
"I'm Melanie Uno!" the girl snapped. "Do you have any clue where the rest of the team is?"  
  
"Are you Nigel's cousin?"  
  
"NO!!! Haven't you been paying attention? I'm from the future. I'm...uh...I'm Nigel Uno's future daughter."  
  
"Then that means you're also my future girl!" Lizzie beamed. "Yay!!"  
  
"Shut up!" Melanie ordered. "You're not my mom. You're Lizzie, right? Well, my mom's name is Abigail."  
  
Back in the hang out room, Numbuh 1 was feeling a little depressed. He held onto his face and looked to the side. There, he saw a young boy.  
  
"Hello," he greeted glumly. "Are you a cadet here for the party?"  
  
"No," the boy replied. "I'm here for you and the rest of your team. You need to come with me. The future is in danger. How do I know? I'm from the future. I built a time machine."  
  
"By yourself?" Numbuh 1 asked. "Wow, that's pretty good."  
  
"Well, my dad helped me with some designs before he died."  
  
"What's your name, Kid?"  
  
"Hoagie P. Gilligan the Third, but my friends call me Hammie."  
  
End of Chapter One 


	3. Chapter 2: Explaining the Future

Disclaimer: See the prologue. In addition, I own Jason and another character that will appear in the epilogue. I just won't spoil it for now.  
  
Sorry! I forgot to tell you all what TIME WARP stood for!  
  
Now loading, Kids Next Door Mission, Operation: TIME WARP  
  
Taking In Minor Enemies Who Are Really Personable  
  
Here's a review on all the other TND operatives we've met other than the 1 through 5 team. If you need a review on them, see Operation: SHARE.  
  
Number 6 (Scott Hexagon): A ladies' man jock; captain of the town lacrosse and soccer team; leader of the 6 through 10 team; told Moon Base specifically that he wanted a team made up of just girls.  
  
Number 7 (Alison Continent): A gothic girl; likes to shop at punk stores; likes candy; obsessive over shiny objects and is scared by normal people.  
  
Number 8 (Melissa VanBuren): An optimistic ex-cheerleader that is now a tennis expert; head of all sports events taking place within the TND; loves to put pink and green together.  
  
Number 9 (Collette Nove): One of the smartest operatives within the TND; gives very good advice, has a lot of common sense; gets discounts at the town deli.  
  
Number 10 (Sara Decade): An anime freak; loves the 80s type of style in clothes and music; knows basic phrases in Japanese; an artist; draws manga for fun.  
  
Number 274 (Samantha Greatest): Head of Teens Next Door Moon Base; greatest TND operative ever; Number 1's rival ever since she sold more Girl Scout cookies when they were little.  
  
Number 86 (Alexandra Offteam): Head of TND Decommissioning; exact opposite of her KND counterpart; probably one of the smartest operatives along with Numbers 1, 9, and 274.  
  
Number 30C: Mentioned in Operation: MAXIMUM; created a prototype for TND Moon Base, no one knows his/her real name; mystery operative.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Numbuh 1 sat in the armchair of the hang out room with a petrified look on his face and an uneven heartbeat. He grasped the arms with his sweaty palms and felt heat rising to his head. Standing in front of him was a child that claimed to be Hoagie P. Gilligan the Third. Too many things raced in his mind at that moment. He started considering what could be happening to him. He could be cursed. That was one. Strange things were always happening to him. He could be going insane, and this boy could just be an illusion. He thought about screaming or even just calling for help. The child could be a trap set by an enemy to lure him to his death. Whatever the reason, he was scared. He felt his heart skip many beats and his brain start to fade from all the sparks going off at once.  
  
Carefully, he reached his arm out and gently touched the hair of the boy. The child was real alright. Numbuh 1 felt the strands pass through his fingers with ease. He slowly brought his arm back to himself and said:  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?" He wasn't expecting his voice to be so squeaky and to crack at the end of the simple sentence. He made a fist and placed it in front of his mouth to keep himself from shrieking at the strange fantasy taking place right in front of his eyes.  
  
"I know I don't look like him," Hammie began, "but I am definitely the son of the one you know as Numbuh 2. I am also the son of Lizzie. I believe she's your girlfriend at the moment, correct?"  
  
Numbuh 1 did not answer. Instead, he tried to observe the boy the best he could. He was right when he said he did not look a thing like Numbuh 2. He could see some sort of resemblance between him and Lizzie, but there was nothing that popped out at him right away. Hammie was wearing nothing but black. He had a think black sweater and black baggy pants covering his whole body. His boots were thick and heavy with soot and rubber. His skin was almost as pale as Number 1's. His was just that single shade darker, which signaled that he had spent a little bit of time out in the world unlike the TND leader. Hammie's hair was an ocean blue type of color. It was the type of color that if you put I up against its partner color, you'd say it was the other color. Silver lined his part and scalp. Several drips of the metallic color came down upon his tips. Most of his hair was pushed off to one side. Half of his right eye was hidden while the left was revealed to watch the world. The eye seemed to follow him all over the place. Numbuh 1 feared that this situation would turn into a repetition of Edgar Allan Poe's The Tell-Tale Heart. He backed away further into the chair to keep himself from losing it.  
  
"Do you have anything to say?" Hammie continued. "Is something wrong with you? I can go get Craig or Faith if you are sick."  
  
"Wait...there's more of you?" Numbuh 1 gasped. "Exactly how many are in the tree house?"  
  
"There should be four," Hammie replied. "Let's see, Craig and Faith should be searching out the rest of the two teams right now. Melanie might be tracking down the past form of my mother, and I'm right here in front of you. Yeah, that's four."  
  
"You can't just go and intrude into a base like this!" Numbuh 1 scolded. "How come the Teens Next Door Security System didn't pick up any life forms like you? We should have heard sirens wailing and everything."  
  
"First off, we're kids," Hammie reminded him, waving his hand up and down. "Second of all, we didn't touch the outside property. And you have to remember, as gross and strange it sounds, we came from KND operatives. Okay, that didn't sound right. Anyway, we're a part of you and your team. That's another reason why we weren't caught. We got a good cover, huh?"  
  
"What about those other three?"  
  
"Uh, Melanie's yours...Craig and Faith are Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4's. I'm sure they've found the rest of your team by now."  
  
"Hold on! One of them is mine?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well, who's the mother?"  
  
"I'll let you figure it out."  
  
Hammie slid his hands into his pants pockets and let his eyes wander around the tree house. He hummed a strange tune to himself and sat on the floor in front of Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 just sat in shock with a small line of drool running down his chin onto his lap. Lizzie came out of the kitchen with a frightened look on her face and saw Hammie sitting on the floor.  
  
"There's another!!" she cried. "Nigel, there's this strange girl here that claims she's your future daughter! Is that insane or what? Please tell me she's just a cadet."  
  
Numbuh 1 woke up from the hypnosis and watched Melanie walk out of the kitchen. His jaw dropped. Melanie had brown hair with a red hat on top of it. Her earrings looked strangely familiar. She wore a red shirt and gray shorts along with white shoes. Her skin was a honey-type color, not black and not white, but a tan mix. He stared at her for the longest time. She looked so much like him! The nose and ears were the same, and he could see some resemblance in the mouth. Not only that, but she was wearing hand-me-downs of his clothes! He thought that outfit looked familiar.  
  
"You're mine," he mumbled. "You are...my...daughter?"  
  
"If you're Nigel Uno, then I am," Melanie replied. "Melanie Uno at your service. As soon as Craig and Faith come back with your friends, we'll start to explain everything. Where are they, Hammie?"  
  
"I hear some footsteps down that hallway," Hammie replied, pointing to a door. "I'm pretty sure that's the rest of the team."  
  
Sure enough, the rest of the team walked into the room. Two kids were herding them. Numbuh 1 and Lizzie assumed they were Craig and Faith. Who else? The boy was in a black sweatshirt and orange pants with white sneakers. His hair was brown, and his skin seemed to be a type of ivory color. The girl was in a green spaghetti-strap top with blue shorts and brown boots. Her black hair was back in a ponytail, and her skin was rough with a beach tan.  
  
"Okay, sit down in a spot," the girl commanded. "We've got a speech to give. Hurry it up already! What? You've never seen a girl from the future before?"  
  
"Uh, no!" Number 3 snapped, sitting on the floor. "This is getting creepy."  
  
"Yeah!" Numbuh 4 agreed. "You can't just go sneaking into someone's tree house. What's with these cruddy announcements, too? There's no way your last name could be Beatles. It's mine!"  
  
"And you can't be from the same Japanese family as me," Numbuh 3 added, sitting on the couch. "Do your parents have any idea where you are right now?"  
  
"Uh, they know," the boy said, "because they're here."  
  
"WHAT??" Number 1 exploded. "There are adults in our base??"  
  
"Well, no," the boy replied. "Let's try this: Hi there! My name's Craig Beatles and I'm from the future. This is my sister Faith." He pointed to the girl. "We traveled here in a time machine with Melanie and Hammie to stop our horrible future from happening. You guys are the only ones that can save us!"  
  
"Hey, Stupid," Faith interrupted, "maybe we should let Hammie explain. After all, he's the one that got us here. He also is the oldest. Don't you think it would only be right?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"The floor is yours, Hammie."  
  
Hammie walked out in front and made sure everyone was listening. He watched many of the team members shuffle in their seats from the uneasiness of kids from the future. He saw the last of the teenagers settle down. When all were prepped and ready for the speech, he let out a long sigh and began, "Okay, let me start over. Hi, my name is Hoagie P. Gilligan the Third. You can call me Hammie. This here is Melanie Uno. Over there are Craig and Faith Beatles. As you could guess, the four of us are from the future. I built a time machine so we could go to the past and retrieve you. You Kids Next Door and Teens Next Door are the only ones that can help us with where our future is going. I'm just telling you now, the future is miserable." He took a breath and stuttered on the exhale. He turned away and said, "Melanie, could you please continue?"  
  
"No problem," Melanie replied. She rubbed Hammie's back for a minute and turned to the anxious kids and teens. "Something has gone wrong in the timeline. We're not sure what, but something sure is disturbing the present and affecting the future. The four of us have lost out parents because of the rulers. Yes, the KND members are our parents. I am the daughter of Nigel Uno and Abigail Lincoln. They were the first two killed by the leaders. Hammie is the son of Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. and Elizabeth Devine. Those two were the next victims of our leaders. These leaders now rule the world. Half of the earth's population is gone now because of these killing machines."  
  
"Faith and I are the daughter and son of Wallabee Beatles and Kuki Sanban," Craig continued. "Our parents were killed next. The only reason we're still alive is because we've managed to build an underground safe house. That is the only place where children like us can hide. There, we managed to do research on our family trees and on time travel. Before Hammie's father died, he helped us with designs. There's no way anyone can travel across time in the present, but the technology is very advanced in the future. This time machine was just a prototype, but it was our only option when it came to how desperate we were for help."  
  
"So, to put this in other words for you simpletons out there," Faith finished, "we traveled back in time to get the past forms of our parents to save the future. What do you say?"  
  
"What about the Teens Next Door?" Number 2 asked. "What happened to our future selves? Didn't we try to help?"  
  
"Your status in the future is unknown. We made a pretty good guess though. Based on our research and what our parents told us of the TND, we found that they were sucked into a dark infinite void. Someone or something you know and love is infected at the moment with an evil curse."  
  
"So that means we're gone before we're able to help you?" Number 5 questioned. Faith nodded. Number 5 shuffled in his chair and cast a nervous glance towards the rest of the teams. Numbuh 1 shook his head.  
  
"This is stupid!" he cried. "You seriously expect us to believe that crazy story? It was cute for the first few minutes, but you're just doing it for attention!"  
  
"What if they're telling the truth?" Numbuh 3 challenged. "For all we know, these could really be little kids from the future that need our help. Besides, Craig and Faith look a lot like me!"  
  
"And weren't you thinking that Melanie looks like you?" Lizzie reminded him. "I know that Hammie doesn't look a lot like me or Hoagie, but I trust him."  
  
"And who else would know how to build a time machine?" Number 4 chimed in. "Numbuh 2 is the only one with that type of knowledge of 2X4 Technology to do something like that. Well, I suppose Tommy could..."  
  
"Uncle Tommy helped me as well!" Hammie interrupted, standing up straight from his slouched position. "Unfortunately, he died as well not long after my mom and dad fell victim to our leaders."  
  
"We lost Aunt Mushi, too!" Craig announced. "She would always baby-sit us whenever Mom and Dad went out. She didn't go down without a fight and tried to rebel against the rulers. They ended up hanging her. We had to watch."  
  
"You must be traumatized!" Number 1 shrieked. "That's horrible to have to watch a precious member of your family die!"  
  
"It was bad. Faith and I didn't sleep for days."  
  
A strange silence wrapped around the room. The teams and kids focused on Melanie. She had not said anything in a while. She bit her lip so hard that it bled a little at the side. He eyes had a look of sadness in them.  
  
"What about you?" Numbuh 5 asked. Melanie perked up. "If you're Numbuh 5's future daughter, did you lose your Aunt Cree to your all-powerful leaders? Is she still alive and just being evil?"  
  
"Oh, Aunt Cree is dead alright," Melanie replied. "She was one of the first to go."  
  
"What happened to the rest of the Kids Next Door?"  
  
"The rulers found their way into Moon Base and destroyed the organization from the inside out. We're still trying to figure out how it happened."  
  
Numbuh 1 hesitated for a moment and said, "Who are these leaders you speak of?"  
  
"Father and Mother," Melanie said, "along with their children and teenagers."  
  
"The Delightfuls?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"THEY killed everyone??"  
  
"Yes! Weren't you paying attention?"  
  
Numbuh 1 stopped short and let out a long sigh. He narrowed his eyes underneath his sunglasses and turned to his counterpart. "Are you ready?"  
  
"For this mission?" Number 1 finished. Numbuh 1 nodded.  
  
"Call battle stations for the TND. We're going to the future!"  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	4. Chapter 3: The Journey Across Time

Disclaimer: See the prologue and Chapter 2.

Everyone seems to like this story. Maybe I actually did something right for once and wrote something everyone is interested in! Yeah, the other stories in the TND Saga weren't that popular...oh well! We're moving onto Chapter 3!

Chapter 3

All of the KND and TND stood in front of the time machine that Melanie, Hammie, Craig, and Faith had used to get to the past. It looked like a piece of junk. Screws were hanging out from all sides, and pieces of metal were poorly put together. It seemed to be smoking at the top, and the platform where people were supposed to stand had a hole in the middle and another at the edge. Everyone exchanged nervous glances at the sight of the machine. Hammie placed his hand on a side and slowly let it drop down back to himself. Numbuh 1 bit his lip and examined the device the best he could. He shook his head and turned to Numbuh 2.

"Can you fix this thing?" he asked. "After all, you helped make the designs for it. Well, not you, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Numbuh 2 agreed. "Let's see." He walked over to the contraption and bent down to get a good look at it. He turned to Hammie and frowned. "Do you have any of that advanced technology with you? I'm not sure this thing was meant to take so many trips back and forth in time."

"It wasn't," Hammie confirmed. "The design was to be something for fun. Dad never thought we'd have to use it to save the world."

"It never crossed my mind," Numbuh 2 hinted. Hammie smiled and giggled at this remark. Talking to the past form of his father sure was an adventure. He never thought it would happen. His father would always tell him of days in school, the Kids Next Door, college, everything else except time travel. His mother never said anything about it either. Being the wife of the Head of 2X4 Technology, she had some sort of knowledge of the tools. However, she would never speak of it.

"Hold on a second," Numbuh 5 interrupted. "Your father designed a time machine for fun? Screwing around in time is not a good idea!"

"We wouldn't use it to interfere with serious things," Faith defended. "It would just be a matter of maybe going back in time by a day or so to talk to our past selves. We never thought we'd have to go thirty-something years back in time!"

"So, you can't really blame us," Melanie finished. "It's not our fault the future sucks."

"Yeah, that's true," Number 3 agreed. "I'm just so impressed by all of this! Is there any way to fix it though so you can bring us all to your future at once?"

"That's impossible," Hammie corrected. "This device can only hold five people at once. It was already enough trouble trying to get the four of us here. You guys will have to split up into groups of four."

"Oh yeah," Number 2 realized, "at least one of you has to come back with a group. You guys are the only ones that know how to pilot this ship."

"Right. So, how many operatives do we have here?"

"There should be eleven of us including Lizzie."

"That's perfect! Okay, I'll start working on the repairs."

"Hold on!" Number 1 commanded. "As powerful we are as a team, we're going to need another group's help. I know that's bending the rules, but this is a serious emergency!"

"Who else are you bringing?"

"I'm calling the Numbers 6 through 10 team. They've helped us a lot in the past."

"Yeah!" Number 4 agreed. "They've gotten us out of a bunch of sticky situations in the past. Ha, bad joke. Okay, so how will that work then?"

"It's simple. When that team gets here, we'll have an even amount to bring in four separate groups. Operatives Numbuhs 2 through 5 can go with Hammie on the first trip. Numbers 2 through 5 can go with Craig since he's the second oldest. Numbers 7 through 10 can go with Faith. Finally, Numbuh 1, Number 6, Lizzie, and myself can go with Melanie. It works out perfectly!"

"Number 1, you're a genius!" Craig exclaimed. "That's a brilliant plan!"

"Thank you!" Number 1 smiled sweetly. "So I'll call them while you start."

"Agreed," Hammie replied, "but I'll need a little help. Numbuh 2, Number 5, you two are the Heads of 2X4 Technology in each of yours teams in the sector, right?" The two operatives nodded. "Then you can help me! I'll tell you where everything needs to go and how the technology works."

"All right!" Number 5 said, punching a fist into his palm. "Let's get started."

"And I'll call the rest of the team," Number 1 announced. "Numbuh 1, you should come with me. That way, everyone will know this is serious. You don't see the leader of the Kids Next Door on a giant computer screen at a Teens Next Door Base unless something weird is going on."

The two leaders walked off to the main communication room leaving Hammie, Numbuh 2, and Number 5 to fix the ship. The rest of the operatives went about to any other business they could. Lizzie stayed behind and sat on the floor watching the three mechanics go to work. She cocked her head and paid very close attention to any moves they made and whatever they did to make the machine work. She would pass them the occasional tools to get the job done. Inside her soul, she felt something of a pluck constantly pick at her mind. Her face became sad and confused. As she watched Hammie use a wrench on a side, she felt some strange instincts take over.

"Do you need any help with that?" she asked him, gently reaching out to touch him. Hammie looked at her and smiled like a small, happy baby.

"No thanks," he replied. "You can pass me that other wrench though."

"You mean this one?" Lizzie held up another one from her right side.

"Yeah, that's it." Hammie took it and started tightening a bolt with it. Lizzie watched as his nimble, crafty hands started to tighten and loosen details from all sides. Somehow, she felt proud that he was her future son. "You look like you're about to die," Hammie commented on her expression. "I know this whole ordeal is really weird, but you don't have to worry about me."

"It's just that I want to." Lizzie mumbled.

"I know," Hammie said. "Thanks, Mom."

Lizzie's cheeks lit up bright red as she turned to Numbuh 2. He just smiled and shrugged. He shook his head and brought his face to Lizzie's ear. He whispered, "He's just teasing you. I can tell he wants to call me 'Dad'."

"Damn," Number 5 muttered, "you three are making me sick. This is a family reunion from hell."

"Don't say that in front of Hammie!!" Lizzie exploded.

"Don't worry!" Hammie defended. "We've heard Father and Mother say much worse things." He laughed and returned to his work. Numbuh 2 just rolled his eyes and turned back to the machine. Lizzie frowned and sat back down in her slouching position. She crossed her arms and continued to watch.

In the main communication room, Number 1 and Numbuh 1 stood in front of the center computer and waited for the fuzzy screen to settle out. Number 1 punched in a bunch of calculations and hoped she would get an image sometime soon. She put her left hand on her hip and used her right hand to type the code to get to the Numbers 6 through 10 team. She let out a sigh and answered the computer for the password.

"Password, please,"

"Punk rocker chick—Number 1"

"Access granted,"

The computer went through a bunch of different screens before finally allowing the leaders to contact the 6 through 10 team. Number 1 smiled at the access and waited to see who would come up.

"Number 6 of Teens Next Door Sector Y reporting for duty," he announced. "Who, may I ask, is contacting my team?"

"It's Number 1," she replied. "I need you and your team to come to my base for an emergency duo mission."

"That's against the rules," Number 6 reminded her. "The only way you can gain that type of access is by going to Moon Base and asking for permission there. You need to ask Number 274 or somebody to go on a mission with another team without her call."

"Don't you think I know that?" Number 1 snapped. "This is totally serious. It's a matter of our peace here and a terrible future!"

"The line goes 'It's a matter of life and death'."

"Shut up! Stupid bastard, of course I know the line! Look, can you at least get the rest of your team to come and join you here? Then you can take a vote on whether to come with me or not."

"274 and 86 are going to kill us for this."

Number 6 left for a minute to retrieve the rest of the team. Number 1 huffed and crossed her arms stubbornly. Numbuh 1 stared up at the computer and cocked his head. He then turned to his counterpart.

"Is he always like that?" he asked.

"He's always been an evil bastard," Number 1 replied, her gaze not moving from the screen. "It's been that way since we were little, when we were all in the Kids Next Door. He's always been something of a pervert, too. He asked Moon Base specifically to have a team of just girls."

Numbuh 1 rolled his eyes and looked back up at the screen just as Number 6 got the rest of his team in front of their screen. Number 1 smiled at the rest of the girls and waved to them.

"Hello!" she greeted. "I'm sure Number 6 told you about the whole situation."

"He told us part of it," Number 9 replied. "Why do you need the rest of us to help you with a mission?"

"Yeah," Number 7 agreed. "It is against the rules. Besides, you should be able to handle it. You've got the Kids Next Door on your side in your team."

"This is bigger than all of us," Numbuh 1 explained. "We need all the help we can get. See, we got this strange visit from four kids who claim to be from the future. They came in a very strange-looking time machine to ask for our help. We know it sounds really crazy and unreal, but it's the complete truth."

"Right now Numbuh 2, Number 5, and one of those kids are repairing the time machine," Number 1 continued. "We plan on leaving as soon as possible. We need you guys to help us. The future is kind of a big deal. The four kids told us that something went wrong in the timeline which caused a chain reaction to the future."

"It sounds like an awesome anime!" Number 10 exclaimed. "You only see those types of things on TV. I say we believe her and go!"

"Or it could be a bunch of stupid kids telling a lie and setting a trap," Number 8 reminded her. "I know that sounds really cynical, but I have to vote we stay here and ignore the call."

"I say we're in for some action," Number 7 announced. "We haven't gotten a decent call within the last two weeks. I say we go."

"I'm the leader," Number 6 began, "and I command that we stay."

"Number 9?" Number 1 asked. "It's up to you."

Melanie came up behind the leaders and watched the whole conversation. "What's going on?" she asked. The counterparts turned and welcomed her into the conversation. Melanie could convince them that this was for real!

"This is Melanie," Numbuh 1 introduced. "She claims to be my future daughter. She says that she and her friends need help."

"We do!" Melanie exploded. "Please come and help us!"

Number 9 shuffled in her spot and scratched her chin. She observed Melanie and took a few looks to Numbuh 1 to compare them. "She does look a lot like him," she agreed. "Well, considering the cry for help from this girl, and considering the fact that she's totally adorable, I have to say that we go for it!"

"YES!!!" Number 1, Numbuh 1, and Melanie shouted together. They all turned to each other and exchanged high-fives. After their mini celebration was over, they turned back to the computer.

"I can't thank you enough!" Melanie cheered. "You don't know how much you just saved us all!"

"She's so damn cute!" Number 6 confessed, seeing the happiness in Melanie's eyes. "Why the hell did I vote to stay?"

"Because you're an evil bastard. Over and out!" Number 1 pressed the escape button and shut off the link between all of them. She smiled big and gave a thumbs-up to her friends. "Come on. Maybe Hammie and the others are almost done with the ship."

"I hope so," Melanie said. "I really need you guys to help me and my future."

Another hour later, the Teens Next Door Operatives Numbers 6 through 10 had made it to the tree house and met the other three kids of the future. They lounged along with everyone else as the three technicians worked on the time machine. Hammie placed the final screw in place before turning to everyone.

"I think that's it," he told them. "I think this thing is ready to fly again."

"All right! Yes!" The teams celebrated in their own minds as they walked over to the machine. Numbuh 2 and Number 5 stood up and brushed some of the soot and junk off their clothes. Lizzie stood and evened out her skirt. Melanie, Hammie, Craig, and Faith walked in front and motioned for Number 1 to come forward.

"Okay, this is how it will work," she explained. "Hammie, you do the first run since you're the one that can test this thing the best. Sorry, but your trip will have to be the tester. You should take Numbuhs 2 through 5 with you. Can you do that?"

"No problem," Hammie replied. "I brought this remote control with me in case we'd have to do separate trips." He showed it to them after he took it from his pocket. "When we arrive there, I'll press this button. It'll send it right back to this exact spot."

"I hope this works," Numbuh 4 whined. "I wan to start my cruddy summer vacation already!"

"Relax, it'll work," Numbuh 5 reassured. "We're ready to go!"

The four of them stood inside the machine. Hammie was last in and pressed the button on the inside for the glass covering to close. Once it did, he pressed some buttons inside the machine. The device glowed for a minute and then disappeared in a split-second.

"Where did it go?" Number 2 asked. "I blinked."

"So did I," Number 3 said. "I think it's on its way to the future! Is that crazy or what?"

"It's definitely something," Number 4 agreed. With those words, the machine appeared once again in front of them.

"It must have worked!" Craig exclaimed. "Okay, Numbers 2 through 5, you're coming with me. Let's get inside now. Hurry it up!"

The TND operatives jumped in one at a time and waited for their conductor to join them. Once Craig was inside, he closed the doors and punched in the same code as Hammie did. He was able to get a wave good-bye in before his trip was off.

Once again, the remaining operatives waited for a few seconds, and the machine came back to them. Faith hopped in and motioned for Numbers 7 through 10 to come with her. "Come on! I don't have all day!" she moaned.

"Yup, she's one of Numbuh 4's," Number 7 said as she climbed in. The rest of that team followed and watched the glass close in front of them. Everyone saw Faith type in the calculations, and they were out of the time period.

Number 1, Numbuh 1, Number 6, and Lizzie waited patiently for the ship to arrive. Melanie stood right in front of where it would come back and let her arms twitch a little. She tried to shake it off and turned to her friends.

"Just letting you know now," she began, "I'm not the greatest time traveler in the world. I don't know a lot of the things that Hammie does."

"I have faith in you," Numbuh 1 told her. Melanie smiled just as the device appeared in front of her. She walked in first and turned to everyone. Nervously, they boarded it one at a time. Melanie closed the doors and input the code. She then backed up against the side, and their trip began.

In another second, the ship landed on some hard earth and ejected everyone out as if it were spitting him or her across a street. Number 1 fell into the ground with a hard smack and stuck out her tongue to get the dirt out of her mouth.

"Number 1," Number 6 began, "you might want to change your position. When you kneel like that, I can see your panties."

Number 1 jumped up and smoothed out her skirt before looking at the world. Melanie came up next to her and said a single sentence that would change everyone's thoughts on whether this was real or fantasy.

"Welcome to the future."

End of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4: The Final Legend Part 1

Disclaimer: See the prologue and Chapter 2.

Okay, for those of you that forgot, to tell the KND and TND apart, look at the end of the word "number." The KND operative is spelled "Numbuh" while the TND operative is spelled "Number." Sorry if it's still a little hard to tell them apart. When I first started writing the saga with Operation: TEENS, I was just thinking of things off the top of my head. Somehow, it just stuck.

Chapter 4

Number 1, the KND, and the TND tried to absorb what Melanie had just said. It could not be possible! Something had to have gone wrong in their journey. This could not be their future world. The land was desolate except for a few trees with barren twigs for branches. You were lucky if you saw the remains of a dried leaf on one of them. The ground was hard and rocky and looked as if it had not rained for years. The sky was cloudy with red-tainted skies and puffs of what looked like smoke. The air was hot and thick with the souls of all those lost. Everyone seemed to be able to taste the dead being sucked into his or her mouth and nose going down to the lungs. Their chests seemed to become tied into knots with all the horror looming around them. They all remained silent for the longest time, trying to understand what had happened.

"This world can't be our future," Number 2 mumbled. "It looks too scary and terrifying."

"Yeah," Number 9 agreed. "It's as if there was a non-stop war here."

"That's almost what happened," Craig told them. "We tried to rebel against Father, Mother, and the Delightfuls, but they just went demon and destroyed mostly everyone. That included our parents and relatives."

"Hold up!" Numbuh 4 ordered. "Did you say 'demon'?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why the crud would the Delightfuls become demons??"

"You mean you didn't know?" Faith gasped, turning to him. "Oh, my God! I thought it was all explained to you Kids and Teens Next Door."

"Uh, no," Numbuh 5 defended. "We didn't get that memo."

"It's a really long story. We can't explain it here."

"What do you mean?"

"The four of us didn't show up for role call today since we were in your time. The Delightfuls and everyone know we did something. We need to head over to the safe house. That's the one place left on earth that the Delightfuls don't know about."

"Yeah, we go there all the time," Hammie added. "It's the only place where we kids can have any freedom. It's our home. It's where we've been taking care of ourselves for the past couple of months. It's where we built our time machine. We'll show you. Follow me!"

Hammie ran off in one direction followed by the rest of his friends. The teams hesitated for a moment before going ahead with it. Something in this world just was not right. Some of the kids and teens started thinking back to what the children told them about the future of the Teens Next Door. Someone they knew and loved was under a horrible curse. They would eventually meet their doom by being sucked into a black infinite void. The thought scared them. They didn't want to be killed because of that. They would have rather died to the Delightfuls fighting for their freedom.

As Number 1 was running, she started thinking back. She remembered another special legend that her mother had told her. The reign of the harsh ruler did not end with the retrieval of her final slave. It went on until one day; the ruler got a taste of her own sick medicine.

One day, the harsh ruler of the four slaves told them to fix up her palace while she was out. She was going to go to another planet not far from her own to discuss some issues between the politics within that solar system. Leaving her slaves to do some work, she sped off at top speed floating through space. She passed so many bright and shiny stars that reminded her of her own beauty. She felt so supreme that day. It was one of her first meetings with another leader. It was bound to be something of an interesting day for sure.

Little did she know, this day would ruin her life.

The ruler landed on another stone-cold planet with a gentle tap from her bare feet. She observed the planet. The terrain seemed similar to hers, but the atmosphere was quite different. Her planet had thin air that did not always supply a good amount of oxygen. (It was just a good thing she was not human. Not long after she kidnapped her slaves from earth, she used some of her magic to be sure they wouldn't die with the change.) This air seemed thicker and was much more abundant in different types of gases and fumes.

As the ruler walked ahead, a young man greeted her. Seeing his uniform-type clothes, she assumed he was the leader of the planet. He bowed before her and kissed her hand in respect. She blushed slightly when this happened. He then stood up, took her arm, and led her within the walls of his palace. "I have heard much about you," he told her. "You are just as beautiful as anyone says and more. I cannot believe how much some people underestimated you and your looks."

"That's a very flattering thing to say," the ruler replied as they came up to the palace gates. "Are you always so polite with women?"

"No," the male ruler replied, opening the doors, "only with ones I like."

The gates opened all the way to reveal a castle made from stone, most likely the stone found on the planet. Where else would the constructors get so much? It was huge. It shot up to the sky like a giant looking down on all the small people of the world. The ruler observed the building in awe as the male ruler took her inside. There, she found a long table filled with other leaders waiting for the two of them to arrive.

"I take it I'm the last one to arrive," she assumed.

"True," another leader replied, "but it's not a big deal. You are the one that has never been to one of these meetings before, right?" She nodded. "Well, come on in and sit down. The meeting will start soon, correct, "M' lord?"

"Correct," the male ruler replied, sitting at the head of the table. The harsh ruler sat down in one of the chairs and looked at a stack of papers sitting in front of her. She saw that they had very small print in another language written on it. She was not sure if this was where she belonged.

The meeting lasted for another hour before all of the rulers left for their own home planets. The male ruler waved good-bye to them and looked behind him to see the harsh ruler still gathering her papers. He walked over to her and looked over her shoulder.

"Did you feel okay throughout the meeting?" he asked.

"It was an unusual feeling," she replied, "but I was happy with the outcome. I must come to a few more of these meetings! There is so much going on within our solar system that I am not aware of."

"Then allow me to explain them to you now."

"Oh, I couldn't waste your time like that."

"No, I want you to stay. Will you stay?" The ruler was unsure of this. She needed to get back to her own palace and see if her slaves had done some cleaning like she told them. "I said, 'will you stay?'," the male ruler repeated, grabbing into her arms.

"What are you doing?!" the harsh ruler shrieked. "You're hurting me! Let go!"

"Oh no," the male ruler said through gritted teeth. "You're staying right here with me. I want you. I need you! Such beauty cannot go wasted. Therefore, you will stay right here and sell your body to me."

"You evil pervert!!" the harsh ruler shouted. "Get off me! I refuse to give into you!"

"Too late! You're mine!"

He tackled her to the ground and pinned her to the floor by holding her wrists. The ruler screamed in pain as he went to grab her clothes. She tried kicking him and calling for help from the other leaders, but they had already left the planet. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes as he grabbed at her chest.

That was the last thing Number 1 remembered before she tripped over a rock and was sent crashing to the ground. The KND and TND looked back at her and couldn't help but giggle at her clumsy mistake. She picked herself up and spit out some of the dry dirt.

"This really isn't the time for one of your trance moments," Number 3 told her. "In case you haven't noticed, we're in the future. We're here to save it from the Delightfuls, remember?"

"Of course I remember!" Number 1 countered, smoothing out her skirt. "My mind just wandered for a minute. It's no big deal."

"You were in a trance," Numbuh 2 teased. "Your brain left your head."

The KND and TND burst out laughing at Number 1. The four children thought the concept was humorous, so they joined in with snickers and smirks as well. Number 1 gave a sour face and turned to Hammie.

"Are we at the safe house yet?

"Yeah, it's right here."

"I don't see anything."

Hammie reached down and pulled up what looked like a safe lock. Everyone watched as he spun the little wheel until the combination was accepted. The ground then moved away and revealed a small door that could be opened. Hammie undid the latch and raised the entrance. He climbed down the little ladder and motioned for everyone to follow. Melanie, Craig, and Faith were next to go, then the KND, and finally the TND.

The safe house resembled a dark room. The only given light was a red, dim one that shone out from a single corner. The area was large enough to hold many people, so no one had a hard time getting comfortable. Boxes sat everywhere filled to the rim with food and clothes. A super computer sat against one of the walls and looked like the main computer at the KND Tree House Base. A small telescope shot up from the ground and just barely peeked out on the surface to see if anyone or anything was coming. The KND and TND sat on the ground and on top of closed boxes and watched as Hammie, Craig, and Faith sat near the computer. Melanie stood in front of it with her arms behind her back. She sighed and seemed to have something of an upset look on her face.

"Are you alright?" Numbuh 1 asked, his fatherly instincts taking over.

"Fine," Melanie replied. "It's just that we thought you knew about the Delightfuls and their secret form."

"We just thought they were a bunch of goody-two-shoes freaks," Number 10 told her. "Why? Is there something else we should know about?"

"Oh yes! Let me explain. See, on the day that Mushi was hanged, the four of us were called to see her execution. We had to stand before the Delightfuls, Father, and Mother and bow before them to show any shred of respect we had. Mushi couldn't handle it, and she started to rebel. At first, she was just yelling at them. The Delightfuls started to yell back. Before we knew it, there was a verbal argument going on."

"I never thought of my sister as a yeller," Numbuh 3 thought aloud.

"She definitely is," Craig confirmed. "Mostly, it was for a big celebration or because she was happy. She was still a college student."

"Oh, in that case, she's fine."

"Anyway," Melanie continued, "Mushi started to get so angry that she physically attacked them. Now, you already knew that Father and Mother were dark shadows, right? Father has the power of fire, and Mother's shields are ice-based. But I bet you didn't know that the Delightfuls could take on that form! The five Delightful Teenagers from Down the Lane took on the form of black shadow demons, each with his or her own special power!"

"Holy shit!" Number 6 cried. "That's just crazy!"

"It definitely is."

"Can you tell us what their powers are?" Number 4 asked. "Maybe we'd do better in battle with them if we knew what they had in store for us."

"Well, the only power I know of is Jessica's. That's how Mushi was hanged. When Jessica goes demon, she has the power to turn her fingers into ropes. She can make them however long or short she wants. By tying the ropes together, she made a noose and threw it around Mushi's neck."

"You can guess what happened next," Faith spat, crossing her arms.

"Hold on! You said one of those Delightfuls had a name, right?" Number 5 interrupted. "What was it? Jessica? How do you know those names? And which one is she anyway? They all look the same to us."

"Jessica is that short one with the blonde pigtails," Melanie explained. "We know the other names, too. Mary is the tall girl with the glasses and the red hair back in the ribbon. Daimion is the African-American boy. Tina is the other tall girl with the big sunhat. We've never seen her face. Last is Mitchell. He's the short, round one."

"So all along our enemies had names, and we never knew it, huh?" Number 7 asked jokingly. "Some observant team we are."

"We only know that because we once overheard Father and Mother talking about them," Hammie defended. "There's some set of special headphones around here somewhere. We used those and our telescope to get in on the conversation."

Lizzie cocked her head. She turned to Number 1 and said, "I thought you guys were fighting the Delightful Children and Teenagers back in our time."

"We are," Number 1 replied. "I don't see where you're going with this."

"Well, if you guys are fighting them back in out time, how come they've managed to stay children and teenagers in this time?"

"We're still trying to figure that out," Hammie explained. "We've been doing a lot of research on their demon forms, but we haven't found out anything important. The only thing we know is that they were somehow cursed with this demon form when they were young. The demon form might have an immortality effect on whomever it curses. Of course, that's only a hypothesis."

"I see," Numbuh 1 said, scratching his chin. "Well, if it has an immortality effect to keep us young forever, I don't think I'd mind being cursed either!"

"Yeah, about that," Craig pardoned, "we also discovered that the curse gives the victim deadly powers. We already explained Jessica's. She and the rest of her siblings have the ability to kill anyone that walks in their path. If we do end up fighting them, we'd have to be careful. That demon power eventually consumes the victim and leaves him or her in an evil state. In other words, we think that's how come the Delightfuls are our enemies."

"Okay, scratch that last statement of mine then. We have to fight them and save the future! Did anyone bring some 2X4 Technology?"

"Crap!" Numbuh 2 shouted. "I forgot all about it!"

"Don't worry, we've got some here," Melanie reassured. "It's a little old, but it's still usable. We even have some new stuff we built in our spare time."

"We're bound to kick plenty of ass with this weaponry then," Number 8 smirked, hoping off her box. "We just need to grab it, use it on the Delightfuls, and we home free!"

The rest of the teams agreed and opened up a few of the boxes to see what was at their disposal. No sooner had they done that, they started to hear crashes from up on the surface. Hammie ran over to the telescope and peeked out to see what was going on.

"It's the Delightfuls!" he shouted. "They're fighting another group of kids and teens!"

Number 1 took a deep breath and climbed up the ladder to the top ground. She opened up the latch slightly and looked out to see who was there. Her eyes grew wide, and she opened the door even more. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Number 274?! Number 86?! Tommy?! Mushi?! Cree?? What the hell are you guys doing here??

End of Chapter Four


	6. Chapter 5: A Single Delightful

Disclaimer: See the prologue and Chapter 2.

I've been away on vacation recently. I still am. That is why I have not been writing or drawing much. I'm sorry. Still, I am going to try to make the finale to the TND Saga great! It's bound to be something of a wild ride from here.

Chapter 5

Number 1 watched for a few more seconds as her friends from Moon Base and home battled their worst enemies and their henchmen. Somehow, Number 86, Number 274, Tommy, Mushi, and a mystery operative had made it to the future. That was very strange to the TND leader, but it was not her major worry. The primal concern was the number of enemies they were fighting. They were outnumbered! Those five were against all ten Delightfuls as well as Chad, Chris, and Cree. Watching in horror at the battle, Number 1 gently walked down the ladder and turned to her team.

"Teens Next Door, battle stations!" she shouted. "Numbuh 1, call your team for a little piece of combat. We've got a traitor, an older teenager, a college student, and a few Delightfuls to kick."

"They just don't know when to quit, do they?" Numbuh 1 huffed. "Oh well. Kids Next Door, battle stations!"

The Kids Next Door started climbing out of the safe house one-by-one followed by Number 6 and his team of operatives. Number 1 started herding her team up the ladder with any weaponry they could hold. She handed Number 4 a mustard gun and went to climb up after her.

"You should stay here," she told her. "Melanie and the rest of the kids need someone to look after them. We can handle this fight on our own. Plus, the Delightfuls are totally at a disadvantage with all of us. So what if Chris, Cree, and Chad are fighting, too? We can handle them."

"Number 4," Number 1 whispered, climbing back down the ladder, "I've always admired you for your endless supply of advice. You're always such a great friend and comrade. You're so smart..."

"What's with the formal good-byes? I'm not going away forever."

"I don't know. I just feel like something bad is going to happen. This battle is going to tell us something we need to know."

"You're freaking me out. Just watch the kids."

Number 4 hopped up to the surface and shut the door behind her. Number 1 stood in the faint darkness and looked at Melanie walk up next to her. She frowned. None of this nonsense with battles and death could be good for the four of them. The four of them had witnessed the deaths of their parents and relatives. She would never be able to forgive herself if she knew one or all of them had to watch someone in a team die. What would be worse, what if the past forms of one of their parents died? There would be no way to save that person! Even if they could have done something about it in the past, it wouldn't do any good now that the person was dead. Time was so complicated. These timelines did nothing but confuse Number 1. She began thinking if time really was an illusion of something more destructive and powerful.

"Number 1," Melanie mumbled, tugging on her skirt. Number 1 broke from her trance and smiled down at her.

"You can call me Megan," she replied. "I don't think you guys have to call me by my codename. That's just for TND and KND members."

"I see," Melanie agreed. She looked up at her. "Why do you look so anxious? Your team should be able to handle them. After all, there's only, like, sixteen of them including Lizzie."

"Lizzie!" Megan cried. "Oh crap, this really isn't good! There's no way in hell that Lizzie can defend herself out there. Yet again, she's got the entire team to protect her. She's also helped us in the past. She helped us defeat the Common Cold once."

"Are you sure the team can protect my mom?" Hammie asked. "I'm getting an uneasy feeling about her. Who would do most of the protecting?"

"She'd probably make Numbuh 1 do it."

"How come?"

"Numbuh 1's her boyfriend."

Hammie froze. His eyes opened wide in terror. Megan could have sworn that she saw his mouth hit the floor. Nervous to say anything else, she said:

"What's so wrong with that?"

"Okay," Hammie began, trying to calm down, "had anything between Nigel and Lizzie happened before you guys came to our future?"

"Well, Nigel broke up with Lizzie for Abby, but I don't him that it wasn't right. I thought I made a mistake in telling him it was okay to do," Megan explained. "That's all really. Nothing else that serious has happened other than you guys coming and scaring the crap out of us when you just showed up out of nowhere."

"You idiot!!" Hammie shouted. "After all that we've told you, you don't even have enough common sense to understand what's right and wrong here?"

"I know this future is wrong..."

"There's something else wrong though. My dad always used to tell me that Mom and Nigel got into a fight and broke up when they were about ten or eleven. That's when my mom started going into depression. That's when my dad found her and cheered her up. He told me that's when he fell in love."

"So that was my fault?"

"Duh,"

"Okay, so as soon as we get home after the battle, I'll explain to the three of them what you just explained to me. It's simple enough."

"I hope so,"

Hammie walked off and sat on top of a closed box. He sighed and held his face in his hands. Megan felt a tug at her heart. She grabbed at herself and squeezed the top of her left breast where her heart was located. She bit her lip and turned to Craig and Faith. She saw their hurt looks and immediately turned away before they could say anything. She then found herself staring in the face of Melanie again.

"I want to tell you about my family," she mumbled. "Since you know my mommy and daddy and aunt as kids, maybe you can tell me how different they are. Maybe it'll make both of us feel better."

"Maybe," Megan agreed. "Why don't you tell me about your Aunt Cree? I don't know her all that well in the past."

"Cree was the greatest!" Melanie cheered. "She would always take care of me whenever Mommy and Daddy were out at work. She'd take me shopping and out for lunch and always taught me so much. She would teach me all her moves from her Kids Next Door days."

"I always knew that Cree was cool, but I never thought she could be so nice."

"Oh yeah! I loved spending time with her. It's just too bad that Father killed her."

"Father killed her?"

"Yes, why?"

"I always thought that she would be his apprentice."

"Well, she was."

Megan had a confused look plastered on her face as she heard the door to the safe house open. She looked up and saw Number 10 climbing down the ladder. She was also looking confused and desperate.

"Number 1, something super-strange is going on," she announced. "The Delightfuls as well as Chris, Chad, and Cree are demanding to see you." She hopped down to the floor and brushed off her shirt of dirt and grime.

"Me?" Number 1 repeated. "Why would they want me when they could just as easily..."

"Kill the rest of us? I have no clue. But do you have any idea what this is like??" By now, Number 10 was jumping up and down from pure excitement. She was beaming and clapping her hands together like a happy-go-lucky child. Suddenly, Number 1 knew. Her face grew to be just as excited, and she joined her friend in a fury of bunny hops.

"Oh, my God!!" she shouted. "Isn't this just like an anime?"

"Yes!" Number 10 squealed. "This whole thing with the future and past and timelines is just like that one saga in 'Dragon Ball Z'!" Number 1's face grew happier and happier with every word. "Remember in that prologue saga before the Android and Cell sagas? That's the one with your favorite character." Number 10 was teasing her.

"That was the Trunks Saga!" Number 1 exclaimed. "Oh, I love that saga! And you're right. This whole thing with the terrible future is just like that. And I love the movie that goes along with it. It's so sad but so addictive!"

"Then I'll buy it for you for Christmas."

"You're the greatest!"

"Okay, shut the hell up!" Faith ordered. "We have no clue what you're talking about, so just be quiet and skip to the point. Number 10, the Delightfuls are kicking our asses out there, aren't they?"

"Uh, yeah," Number 10 confessed, slightly embarrassed. "We need Number 1 out there now. They all are demanding to see her. Why? I have no clue. Maybe they want to talk or something."

"I'm coming," Number 1 agreed, starting to climb up the ladder. Number 10 followed her before she felt a tug on her shirt. She turned and saw Craig.

"We're coming with you," he told her. "We want to help you. We still feel guilty for having to bother you guys during your summer vacation."

"Oh, damn," Number 1 whispered, "June 15 is Number 2's birthday. Tomorrow is Number 8's. The nineteenth is Number 4's. Shit..."

"We'll celebrate all three as soon as this mess is over," Number 10 reassured. "Let's just see what the Delightfuls want."

Number 1 nodded and continued to climb up the ladder. Her friends followed her until all of them were at the surface. Faith was the last one out, and she shut the door and locked the latch tightly. Looking over some rocks, they were able to see their team and the enemy team fighting one another. Nervously, Number 1 stepped out from the rocks' protection and walked towards the battlefield. Watching the kids follow after her, Number 10 came up behind her.

"I'm here, Delightfuls!" Number 1 called, walking out in the middle of the battlefield. "What do you want? And why have you terrorized the future like this?"

"It's quite simple actually," Chad replied, stopping his attack on Numbuh 4 short. He looked up at her and crossed his arms. "It's a little thing called 'revenge.' Maybe you've heard of it."

Cree pressed the button on her Battle Ready Armor and let the shield covering her head fold back into its compact space. She brushed some hair behind her shoulder and smiled. "Father has also told us that this future would give us villains a great future."

"And we're happy that you decided to join the party," Chris finished, taking his helmet off. "It just wouldn't be the same without Megan Un."

She crossed her arms and corrected, "It's Number 1 to you three traitors. You know, there's nothing more horrible in this world than three dirty, evil villains. You three traitors are unfit, wretched creatures not meant to walk this earth. I want to know how you can dare to call yourselves former Kids Next Door operatives."

"Skip the small talk, Megan!" the Delightful Children commanded. "Our older friends over here walk to tell you something. We think you and the rest of your team will get quite a kick out of what they'll say to you."

Number 1 gave a sour face and narrowed her eyes. "It takes a lot more then some strange event to rattle me. You and the rest of those Delightful Dorks should know that by now."

"Oh, Sister," one of the Delightful Teenagers began, "how can you expect that to happen this time?"

The teams froze. The TND stood in complete shock. Number 2, 4, 8, and 9 had their mouths dropping to the ground. Numbers 3, 5, 6, 7, and 10 were drooling. Numbers 274, 86, and the mystery operative stood their ground and gritted their teeth at this happening. Tommy and Mushi stood together, totally clueless. Number 1's hands shook as she twitched her way out of her folded arms position. Her eyes grew wide, and her glasses started to slip off the end of her nose. Melanie, Hammie, Craig, and Faith did not look too surprised at all. They seemed rather calm about the whole situation.

"A Delightful just spoke out of unison!" Number 3 shouted. "How the hell can you four not be surprised??"

"You mean you didn't know they could do that?" Faith asked innocently. "I thought you guys knew."

"We knew the Delightful Children could speak separately," Numbuh 3 explained, "but we didn't know the Delightful Teenagers could, too! Aw, now we can all be friends! Isn't it great?"

"Mom's an idiot."

"Why do you want to speak with me?" Number 1 tried again. "What's so important that you couldn't throw it at my team mates?"

"This is something between you and me," the Delightful continued. "First, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mary. These are my siblings. From left to right, it's Daimion, Mitchell, Tina, and Jessica."

"Why am I not pleased to meet you?"

"Well, I am going to explain something to you that will change your life. I bet you've always known that you Teens Next Door and we Delightful Teenagers have had a special relationship. Heck, the whole world knows it! Moon Base has been doing everything in its power to keep Father, Mother and the rest of us from taking over the world. That's all very nice, but what would happen if Moon base found out that the relationship went further than just a good guys/bad guys game?"

"Like this!" Daimion interrupted. He strolled out of his position and walked up to Number 2. At first, the rest of the team thought he was going to attack her, but nothing happened. He just stood there with a goofy smile on his face.

"You're scaring me," Number 2 announced flatly. "You do know that, right?"

"Is your heart racing?" Daimion asked smoothly, picking up his hand. He gently brought it towards Number 2 and played with a strand of her dark brown hair. She watched in confusion and curiosity until he brought his hand down to touch her heart. Number 2's eyes opened wide in offense, and she slapped him in the face.

"You pervert!!" she shouted, pushing him to the ground. Daimion got up right away and walked back to his siblings, rubbing the spot where she had slapped him.

"Uh, no," Mary countered, "not like that, Daimion." She turned back to Number 1. "What I'm talking about is another sibling relationship. I'm sure all of you are familiar with some legends that happened many years ago. There was a harsh ruler who picked up four human slaves for her own enjoyment. Some may think it was just a legend, but that's not true."

"Can you just skip to the point?" Number 274 asked. "This is getting really boring really fast."

"We want to get back to the fight!" Tommy chimed in.

"Yay for fights!!" Mushi cheered, flailing her arms in the air. Faith gave an exasperated sigh.

"And my aunt's an idiot."

"Shut up!" Mary ordered. "Okay, you guys want the bottom line? I'll give you the bottom line. Number 1, you and I are the descendants of that harsh ruler."

"Then that makes us..." Number 1 trailed off and covered her mouth in shock.

"Hi, Sister."

End of Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6: It's All Your Fault

Disclaimer: See the prologue and Chapter 2.

I was on vacation. That excuse is getting old.

Chapter 6

Number 1 fell into what felt like a cold, deep void of a black hole out in space. Her jaw dropped as the words came out of Mary's mouth, and her stomach tied itself up in knots. Her throat closed up, not allowing any air to escape her inflated lungs or any new oxygen to enter her body. She held her hands at her heart and felt it beating at an alarming rate. Her fingers started to twitch just when her legs felt like jell-o. She did not want to say anything. The only thing she wanted to do was to run back inside the safe house and program the time machine to take her home. This was the last thing she could take in the crazy future, and she had only been there for under an hour!

"Say that again, Bitch!" Number 6 shouted to the Delightful Leader, making fists. "Don't you dare begin to insult my leader like that!"

"Yeah!" Numbuh 3 agreed. "It's not nice to say things like that. What if you hurt Number 1's feelings? I won't take it!"

"You assholes will have to get through the rest of the Teens Next Door before you can even begin to say something like that again!" Number 8 chimed in. "Damn Delightfuls can't say anything to a Teens Next Door operative."

"And we know all about what you, your stupid little siblings, Mother, and Father did to these poor children," Number 86 barked, pointing to the four kids. "We won't let you hurt anyone else."

"You may have killed our future forms," Lizzie began, "but you have yet to kill the real us! We'll take you on!"

The Delightfuls and their apprentices just kicked back and listened to the fireworks go off. They figured that the operatives would tire themselves out soon enough, and then they could get down to business. They had a lot of explaining to do and very little time before they had to report back to Mother and Father with any progress on the mission. So what if all the operatives made it to the future? It was just more amusing to see them even begin to fight. The smaller kids (by that I mean Tommy and Mushi) looked on with anxious faces. Tommy knew what it was like to go on a mission and be a Kids Next Door operative, but he never went to the future before. Mushi continued with that goofy, carefree smile on her face.

"This is fun!" she cheered. "All the happy people are together, and we are able to be happy!"

"Circular logic," Tommy muttered, crossing his arms. He let out a small huff and looked at Hammie. For some reason, he felt a strong connection to that boy. He didn't know why because the boy looked nothing like he did.

"This is getting boring!" the Delightful Children shouted together. "Are you stupid operatives going to start listening or just keep your jaws going at a bazillion miles a minute??"

The KND and TND operatives stopped shouting to the enemies as soon as the Delightful Children brought that up. They listened closely to what they had to say, especially Number 1. Everyone was curious on why Mary had made that statement. It did not make sense! All this time, Megan and Mary were related? It was not possible. Sure, their names sounded the same, but that was it, right?

"Tell me why you said that, Mary," Number 1 ordered. "If you're lying, I have a sharpened axe at home in my closet."

"You keep a sharpened axe in your closet?" Number 5 asked, his body shaking. Number 1 let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head.

"It's for my textbooks after I finish a year of school."

"Oh, okay, I feel a little bit better now."

"That was amusing!" Mitchell announced. "Megan, just out of curiosity, do you mind if I borrow it when we get home?"

"Hey, yeah!" Number 1 realized. "How the hell did you guys get to the future?"

"We'll explain it later!" Number 274 called.

"Not you!"

"Oh...alright! Continue!"

Mary crossed her arms and smiled simply at the strange antics going on in front of her. She grinned happily and closed her eyes. Number 1, getting the hint, stopped whatever she was doing and focused on the explanation she was about to receive.

"I'm sure you Teens Next Door and Kids Next Door are aware of those legends all those years ago," she began. "Most people would just think that they were myths passed down from generation to generation, and that they were stories parents told kids to keep them quiet. Well, that's not true."

"What?" the mystery operative asked. "The legends or the thoughts on the legends?"

"The thoughts on the legend!"

"So the legends are real?"

"What do you think I'm saying??"

"Oh...by the way! My name is Number 30C!"

"Shut up! I can't believe the stupidity of you guys!" Mary let her arms drop and turned back to her Teens Next Door counterpart. Their gazes met and they did not move for the longest time. "I suppose you want an explanation for why they're real," Mary finally said.

"That was the plan," Number 1 replied. "Most evil villains tend to explain plans and their own stupid explanations."

"Well, this one isn't stupid! This one is totally true, and we are descendants of that harsh ruler. Don't you get it? This future is all your fault! You were the one that screwed up the timeline, and you are the one that destroyed all your precious friends!"

"That's a lie!" Numbuh 2 shouted to the Delightful Teen. "Number 1 may have something of a criminal record, but that doesn't mean she's go and purposefully hurt her friends. Even when a plan of hers seems crazy, she always has a reason on why she did it!"

"Then how come she let you guys be killed by us?" Mary fought back. "If she was truly your friend, she would have been here to protect you instead of joining us, don't you think?"

"You lying bitch!!" Faith exploded. "Melanie saw the whole thing. Megan didn't join you!"

"That's right!" Melanie agreed, remembering what she had seen. "I remember the day you killed my mom and my dad and my aunt!"

"WHAT???" Cree screamed, turning to the Delightfuls. "Well, that explains why we haven't met a future form of me!"

"And aren't I here either?" Chad continued. "Why aren't Chris and I in this future? Why isn't anyone here? None of us have future selves!

"Do you mind explaining that?" Chris asked, narrowing his eyes. All ten Delightfuls shrunk back in fear, watching their three apprentices gang up on them. They each bit his or her own lip and turned nervously to one another.

"Now, now," a voice began, "Chris, Cree, Chad, that's no way to show any respect towards your masters."

Father and Mother started walking over to the battlefield, looking angry and yet almost satisfied. They stopped in front of their children and looked at the operatives. Both of them eyed Melanie more than they eyed anyone else. She was the one that spilled the beans to the KND and TND. She had told them the part of the plan they were trying to cover up this whole time.

"Wh-why did you kill our future s-selves?" Cree was able to mumble. "We thought you said you'd make a perfect future for all of the super villains of the world. Why did you go and get rid of us?" Her voice sounded like that of a scared child, and her eyes had the same expression. She looked seriously heartbroken.

"Had to get rid of all the former KND idiots, now didn't we?" Mother replied with a question. "There was no way we could go and risk everything we were planning. We couldn't have some decommissioned brats rebelling against us. It was bad enough when that stupid Mushi started fighting back."

"My sister is not stupid!" Numbuh 3 interrupted. "She was doing the right thing by telling you guys what you were doing wasn't nice."

"She deserved to live in this future!" Craig finished. "She was doing nothing wrong."

"I was probably just an innocent college girl, wasn't I?" Mushi asked, scratching her head. "College years tend to be like that."

Chris cocked his head and asked, "How'd you know that?"

"Enough of this!" Father scolded. "We need to stay focused on the explanation at hand. Now then, Miss Megan Un, I'm sure the children have already told you that you are responsible for this future. Well, you most certainly are. Think about it, Child. You were the one that started the Teens Next Door because you harmed the timeline. You were not supposed to have run away from home that night when you were little. Since you joined the Kids Next Door, you obviously felt different after you were decommissioned."

"Times were different," Number 1 picked up. "I still have memories of being a KND operative. They actually weren't bad days. The only thing I want to know is why you know I ran away from home one night."

"As I was saying," Father continued, completely ignoring her remark, "the Teens Next Door was never supposed to exist. By creating that organization, you created a mess for everyone in the world to fall within."

"You abandoned your team," Mother explained. "You were too scared to even set foot on our property or say a single word to us. You were so frightened that you fled from us and later committed suicide."

"I couldn't have," Number 1 mumbled. "I can't be responsible for this debacle. I couldn't have turned everyone down when they needed me most. What the hell was I thinking? I...I...I just can't be that type of person in the future."

"Too bad," Mother replied, "you were. And now, you'll be responsible for this, too!"

With those words, Mother rose into the sky with her water-based shield covering her. Closing her eyes, she was able to take control of the Delightfuls. Father started to flame and tossed fire at the rest of the group to keep them away. The KND and TND ran away to any safe spots they could find. Craig and Faith grabbed onto Mushi while Hammie and Tommy hid behind a set of boulders. Melanie was trapped, trapped in a ring of fire. Number 1 was still standing before her enemies, and she could not believe her eyes.

"Oh, stop! Please stop what you're doing to that child!" she cried. "She has nothing to do with the fight between you and me."

"She is nothing but a nuisance," Jessica snapped, her fingers beginning to turn into ropes. As soon as she made a noose, Father hit her with a blast of fire, and she stood as a demon similar to him and Mother.

"She revealed part of the plan," Daimion continued. His hands formed into razor-sharp butcher knives. He, too, transformed into a demon.

"She doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut," Tina chimed in. Father hit her with a flame, and her body transformed into the demon shadow engulfed in flames. Apparently, she had the same ability as Father.

"She must die," Mitchell agreed. Electricity absorbed his body until he became a demon with lightning-based shields.

"And you caused it," Mary finished. Her fingernails jetted out to an incredibly long and sharp point that twinkled even thought the sun did not shine. She motioned for the Delightful Children to take cover behind them. As they did, Jessica extended her ropes out and grabbed Melanie by the wrists.

"Don't hurt this young girl!" Number 1 begged.

They didn't listen. Instead, Jessica brought her out of the circle of flames and to Father. He held the small girl in his strong grip. All of the operatives and friends were too petrified to even move, let alone attempt to save Melanie. Chris, Cree, and Chad looked on, remembering nothing but the betrayal Melanie had mentioned. They could not help but think that she had a serious point in her explanation.

"Don't kill that girl!" Numbuh 1 shouted from his hiding place. "I swear, if you so much as even think about hurting her..."

"You mean like this?"

Father suddenly dug his hand into Melanie's chest. She screamed in pain and wriggled in his arms until finally stopping and becoming very quiet. When Father removed his hand, it was not bloody, to everyone's surprise. Instead, he held a very shiny ball of light in his palm. He threw Melanie to the ground and marveled at his prize.

Finally getting enough courage to move, Number 1 ran for Melanie and went to kneel down next to her. Daimion brought his hands over to them and showed of the sharp blade. Number 1 had sweat rolling down her skin, acting like glue between her hair and her skin. She bit her lip and watched as Mitchell came by with the shield. He used his powers to bump the two of them off to the side. The rolled in the dry dirt and finally stopped when they crashed into a pile of rugged stones.

"She's dead," Tina announced, absolutely satisfied, "and you are responsible."

"Well said, Tina," Mother rewarded, slowly drifting to the ground. "Number 1, that is what you did to all of your friends, because you decided not to save them."

"Let's go home now please," the Delightful Children said together. "Father, may we go home now?"

"I think we'd like to go home, too," Daimion agreed, turning back into his normal self. His siblings followed one at a time until they were all the Delightful Teenagers again.

"We are very proud of you, Delightful Teenagers," Father told them. "Let's go."

The Delightfuls gave one last evil glare to the helpless operatives and headed off for their mansion with Father and Mother. Number 1 held Melanie in her arms as she gently lifted herself to her knees. Melanie could not keep herself against Number 1. She fell over and did not respond to any movements that anyone made. Number 1 slowly waved her hand in front of the child's eyes, but there was not even so much as a tiny breath that escaped her lips.

"Oh, Melanie," she murmured, "is this what I did to your parents? Did I do this to everyone? Did I really create this future?"

"You sure did."

Number 1 looked up and saw all of the Kids Next Door and Teens Next Door operatives looking down at her. Her eyes started to well up with tears that rolled down her white cheeks. She held Melanie close against the bare skin of her shoulders, hoping she'd be able to feel movement or a breath.

"You killed my daughter," Numbuh 1 continued. "Why didn't you do anything to stop the Delightfuls, huh?"

"They were right," Numbuh 5 agreed. "You abandoned all of us, Bitch."

"You caused everyone's death!" Lizzie accused. "I hope you're happy with that corpse, because it's the only friend in the world you have!"

A series of shouts from angry kids and teens flooded the ears of Number 1. She felt horrible. She thought there was only one thing she could do with this child. She got up on her feet, used her amazing ability to ignore, and climbed down the elevator to the safe house.

Number 1 sobbed on top of a closed box against the super computer sitting on the side of the wall. She took her glasses off and rubbed away the tearstains left on the lenses. She put them back on and heard the door to the safe house open.

"We thought you could use a little company."

"I know a way we can keep Melanie alive."

"Please," Number 1 began, "Chad, Cree, Hammie, Number 10, and Number 30C, can you please leave me alone?"

End of Chapter Six


	8. Chapter 7: The Final Legend Part 2

Disclaimer: See the prologue and Chapter 2.

Now I'm preparing for school. Come on! It's a different excuse than all the other ones! It's still not great, but at least it's an excuse, right? ... RIGHT??

Chapter 7

"'It is a most miserable thing to feel ashamed of home,'" Cree announced. "_Great Expectations_ by Charles Dickens, Chapter 14, Page 118." Cree said these words with disgust as she looked to the sobbing Number 1. She saw the tears stream down her cheeks in full waterfall form making puddles on the box tops. The sweat ran down from the scalp of the fourteen-year-old, and she watched as it mixed with her tears and dripped down on her skirt. Number 1 gasped for breath and let her fingers twitch when she began to tremble. Not being able to face the older teenager and the operatives, she buried her face in her arms and silently wished for them to go away.

"You won't get any help if you constantly ignore us," Chad reminded her. "We know it sucks to be you right now, but things can only get better for you."

"Yeah," Number 10 agreed, "when you're at the bottom, things only improve. You know, this is just like that one part in _Some day's Dreamers_ when"

"I'm not in the mood, Sara," Number 1 mumbled. "Can we skip the anime lecture and get straight to the point?"

"No problem,"

"Thank you,"

"A serious point is that we need to keep Melanie alive!" Hammie interrupted. "I know what happened to her. When Father reached into her chest and pulled out that shiny ball, he stole her soul. He stole what keeps her alive."

"They're just going to keep on murdering everyone until they scare the remaining population into obeying and following them," Number 30C added. "It's a despicable act really, but we won't fix it by sitting here crying."

"Don't you think I know that??" Number 1 screamed through tears. For the first time in all this mess, she was able to observe Number 30C. She was a tall girl with snowy white skin and blonde hair back in a messy ponytail. The outfit she was wearing was obviously from the arctic. It was a pale pink mini dress that reached many inches above her knees. The trim of the long sleeves and end of the dress had white, puffy cotton-like balls sewn on. The balls were also at the buttons for the outfit and around the collar. Number 1 gently shook her head. "My life just sucks right now. I caused the death of everyone in the future and then I go and kill myself. I caused the death of your niece, Cree, because I didn't do anything to save her."

"But neither did anyone else," Cree replied. "Did you ever stop to consider that?"

Number 1's tears stopped falling as Cree spoke those words. She never did stop and think about what the Delightfuls were saying. Nothing they said really added up to anything going on. History seemed to be repeating itself when it came to the legends, but was their adaptation all that accurate? Their explanation seemed to be going around in circles with no end in sight. That was it! Their explanation was confusing with all the wrong details put in incorrect spots!

"Don't tell us you didn't notice!" Chad whined. "Nobody could move. One of those Delightfuls cast a spell on us to keep us petrified until Father could extract Melanie's soul. Trust us, if we could move, we would have done something a long time ago."

"I didn't want to see my future niece die," Cree told Number 1. "I would have saved her if I could."

"I keep thinking that I'm forgetting something really important to piecing this twisted puzzle together," Number 1 murmured. "Maybe if I can think of something else for some time, it'll jog my memory."

"You do that," Hammie confirmed. "I'll keep Melanie alive."

"How?"

"It's simple."

"I'm already confused."

Hammie sighed and said, "By linking our hands together, I can make something of a life support system between our blood streams. I know it sounds crazy, but it will work."

"Is it another one of those futuristic things?" Number 10 asked. "It reminds me of this part in Sailor Moon S when Chibi-Usa...aw, forget it."

"Spare me, please." Hammie walked over to Melanie's body and propped her up on his lap. He gently grasped one of Melanie's cold hands and pricked one of her fingers with some scrap metal lying on the ground. He then pricked his own hand and held onto his friend's. Their blood mixed and created a white aura as if he was working healing magic.

"Our bloodstreams have been fused," Hammie announced. "My working blood will now circulate in Melanie's body."

"But doesn't that mean you'll eventually" Number 1 trailed off.

"Yes, but if you can stop the Delightfuls and save Melanie's soul in time, I won't have to."

"Oh, that's just perfect! I'm in no condition to go out and save the world from a bunch of goody-two-shoes kids and teens! We're all going to die"

"That's the type of attitude that WILL get us all killed!" Cree scolded, stomping off to the Teens Next Door leader. "You need to have a little behavior adjustment. I can't believe I'm telling you this, especially considering the fact that I hate you, but you're the only that can save us all! You have all the answers locked within your memory."

"Yeah, right," Number 1 snapped. "Cree, I'm just a fourteen-year-old high school freshman. I don't have the power to save the world."

"I'm not asking you to save the world, just to think back!"

"To what?"

"Your past life."

Cree slapped Number 1 in the back of the head and sent her crashing to the ground. The remaining kids and teens gasped in surprise and watched Number 1 sleep. Cree dusted off her armor and turned to them.

"She'll be awake in a few hours," she told them. "It shouldn't take her that long to regain her memories, but it might take some time for her to wake up."

"Oh, I know what you're talking about," Chad realized. "You're right. Her mind is what can save us all."

As Number 1 slept, she felt memories flood back to her mind. These memories were ones of another life; they were sad and depressing. The horrid past kept racing back to Number 1's mind. Her unconscious psyche prevented her body from moving or waking from this important sleep. However, this was not a new sensation to her. With psychic abilities growing and changing her soul, trances with these muses seemed to be a part of her everyday life.

For the next few days, the ruler was not herself. She kept to herself all day and could not even bear to look at her slaves. The slaves would sometimes creep against her doorway and listen to her. Mostly, they heard nothing but sobbing and screaming. Eventually, there was a moan or two, and then they would hear a splurging sound. One night, they listened in on her never-ending splurging show.

"That's so gross," the first woman commented. "It sounds like she's vomiting."

"Oh yeah," the second man agreed. "She's been going like that ever since she came back from that meeting on the other planet. I wonder what happened to her."

"If she wanted us to know, she would have told us by now," the second woman snapped. "Besides, we should be happy that she's not bossing us around. Do you have any idea how long it's been since we've had a day off? We shouldn't care what happens to her."

The first man sighed and said, "So why do we?"

The other three slaves nodded in agreement at his remark. They moved away from the door when they saw the handle jiggle. Holding their breath, the slaves watched as the ruler opened the door.

"Come in," she allowed. "There's something I seriously need to tell you."

"What is it, Your Majesty?" the first woman asked, walking into the leader's bedroom. "Has something upset you? Is there anything we can do to help you?"

"There's nothing you can do."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! I am always right!"

The leader closed the door to her room as soon as her slaves were inside and sighed. She let tiny tears fall as she faced them with trembling arms. The slaves could tell that something had seriously gone wrong in her visit to the other planet.

"I am not always right," the ruler corrected herself. "I better just come out and say this. I guess there is no other way to say it. My slaves, when I went to the planet for the meeting, I was raped."

The servants could not believe their ears. This woman that was supposed to be so tough and strong had let her guard down. Someone had pried his way into their master's heart and then used her feelings against her. It finally came together that it was obviously the problem for the past few days.

"That asshole!" the first man cried. "Which ruler was it? I'll go and kick the crap out of him!"

"It won't do any good. The damage has been done."

"Damage? What to you mean, M' lady?" the second woman asked, thinking she knew where this was going. "Are you emotionally hurt?"

"Sorry," the second man began, "but that is obviously going to happen. Not that I'd know anyway."

"No," the ruler mumbled. "By 'damage' I mean I'm in trouble. I'm pregnant."

"So that's what that bastard did to you!"

"He was powerful."

"You let yourself be used by him? Which one was he?"

"What does it matter? He's already gotten away with his crime."

The first man gritted his teeth and grabbed his leader's hand. She looked at him with a pathetic face. The man gave her a disappointed yet supportive glance.

"We're going to make sure you're okay," he told her. "Whoever that ruler was obviously does not care if you bare him a child. He just wanted to make you suffer."

"That's right," the first woman agreed. "This child will be your child."

"And we are going to do whatever it takes to make sure he or she is born happy and healthy!" the second one finished. "There is no way in hell that anyone is going to make our ruler upset."

The leader could not smile. She felt as if her life was going downhill.

Nine months passed from that day, and the leader gave birth to a small baby boy. The child resembled her more than it did the father, and it made her believe for the first time that this was her baby. She loved this child as if she was the happy partner of a husband. However, she was too realistic to believe that anyone would fall in love with her for what she had done in the past. Now, there was this.

One day, a few weeks after the boy was born, there was news of a group of shadows traveling across the galaxy. All leaders were told to keep a close eye out for the demons. In case they did decide to visit a planet, the only option would be to evacuate. The demons were indestructible.

The ruler heard about these rumors a little too late. A group of shadow demons came up to her castle one day demanding to see her. The leader agreed to that, and the slaves opened the front gate. The two main demons walked inside, but they refused to bow down before the ruler.

"We are here to kill you," the first one announced. "It is just you and four slaves versus the seven of us. You cannot win."

"I cannot believe that you think you can just barge in here and threaten me like that," the ruler replied. "This castle is sacred to my people. My mother and father passed on when I was a very small child. I am the only one of my kind left. That is why I brought these four people here from Earth. That is why I agreed to keep my son."

"We heard about the issue with your son," the second demon remembered. "It turns out that he does not have a father, correct?"

"He has a father," the leader countered, feeling more offended. "He is just not married to me."

"So you let yourself be used?"

"Do not DARE to speak to our leader like that!" the first man shouted, taking a spear from the wall. "How are you to run in on us anyway?!"

"Be quiet!" the first demon ordered. He turned to the leader. "We have powers beyond your wildest imagination. We can kill all of you in a split-second. If you agree to hand over your life and your planet to us, we will make sure your child grows. If you refuse, we will kill your child and all of your slaves."

The ruler could not disagree with that. She was outnumbered. She had not trained her slaves to do battle. Usually, no one attacked her small planet since it seemed so "inferior." She thought about this. She did not want to lose her son even if he was a "mistake." Yet she did not want to see him die so she could keep her planet. After a moment of arguing with herself, she finally came upon a conclusion.

"I don't trust you, but I'll do anything for my son," she told them, handing her child to the second demon. "Take my life. Take anything you want. Just don't hurt my son."

"Oh, we'll see to that," the first demon replied, turning to the five demons behind him. "They're all yours."

One at a time, the demons confronted the ruler and slaves. The first one slit the ruler's throat. The second one hanged the first woman. The third chopped up the first man. The second woman was burned at the stake. The fifth demon shocked the second man to death.

The first main demon grabbed into the child's chest. His final cry surged throughout the hallways of the castle.

Number 1 woke herself by screaming. She sat up straight and looked at everyone lounging in the safe house. Numbers 10 and 30C sat on top of a mountain of boxes playing rock, paper, scissors. Chad lay down next to the super computer playing Solitaire. Hammie still sat holding Melanie in his arms. Cree stood across from Number 1.

"I thought you'd never stop screaming," she told the TND leader. "I thought my ear drums were going to start bleeding."

"I think mine are," Chad commented, poking his pinkie into his left ear.

"Whatever," Cree snapped. She turned back to Number 1. "Did you have an interesting sleep?"

"I can't believe what happened," Number 1 replied. "The past was so horrible and" She trailed off as Cree helped her stand up. "Hey, Cree, were you ever a member of the Kids Next Door?"

"Yes, why?"

"What about the Teens Next Door?"

"No, I figured it was too late. I'm going to be seventeen soon. My birthday is in another month."

"What numbuh were you when you were in the KND?" Number 1 was getting curious, as if she was remembering something important.

"I was Numbuh 11."

"HOLY CRAP!!! OH, MY GOD!!!"

The world turned silent at Number 1's sudden explosion. Cree cocked her head and eyed Number 1 suspiciously. Chad continued to poke his ear, thinking he was going to be deaf at any minute.

"Why is that such a good thing?" Cree finally asked. "Yeah, I was an operative. You were, too, right?"

"I was Numbuh 859!"

Cree's eyes grew wide. She covered her mouth to keep from screaming as her arms started to tremble. She grew a wide grin on her face and allowed a muffled shout to pass.

"I remember you!" she recalled. "I remember the night I met you! It was the night when I found you tucked away in that spare bedroom. The Kids Next Door operatives had just lost their leader, and I was visiting to see if everything was okay. As my inspection of the base went on, I found you sleeping in the room."

"And then I woke up and met you for the first time!" Number 1 continued. "This is so cool! That morning was the day after my birthday, so it was February 26. I had just finished writing in my journal. I still have that journal!"

"I can't believe you were Numbuh 859."

"I can't believe you were Numbuh 11."

"And after all this time of hating each other's guts! I'm sorry."

"Me, too. Why don't you and Chad join the Teens Next Door?"

"It sounds like a plan!" Number 10 agreed, jumping down from the tower of crates. "This is fun! It's just like the one part in _Chobits_ when Kotoko joins Hideki, Chi, and Sumomo!"

"Does she ever stop?" Chad asked, standing up straight and taking his pinkie out of his ear."

"I never shut up. You'd better get used to it!" she laughed.

"Oh yeah," Number 1 agreed. "Before we go home and celebrate our two new operatives, we have a few Delightful asses to kick."

End of Chapter Seven


	9. Chapter 8: The Last Battle

Disclaimer: See Chapter 2 and the prologue.

It was something called high school that stopped my usual updates. I just started being a freshman only three weeks ago. It's been hard. (hits text books)

Chapter 8

Number 1 walked over to the ladder that led to the entrance to the safe house. She grabbed the eye-level bar and let out a short sigh. She was going to have to face all that had abandoned her because of a misunderstanding. This was going to be a painful experience. How was she supposed to explain the real past? The Delightfuls had already ground their thoughts into the little brains of the remaining team. Once they said something, it was hard to push any other thoughts into someone's gray matter. After a minute of reflecting on the past to make sure she had everything right, Number 1 started to climb the ladder.

"Are you ready for this?" Cree asked her. "We can wait another minute or so until you're sure you can take everyone on."

"The longer we wait," Number 1 began, "the less chance we have of saving the future and bringing Melanie back to life. It's important that we fix our lives."

"And I don't want you to commit suicide in the future."

"Thanks, Cree."

Number 1 continued to climb the ladder followed by Cree, then Number 30C, then Number 10, and then Chad. He looked back down at Hammie sitting in a corner with Melanie in his arms. Their bloodstreams were still connected, and it was showing through Hammie's expression. His eyes were baggy, and his skin started to tighten around his meatless body. Melanie started to gain a slight bit of color back into her cheeks. At what cost though?

"You don't look good at all," Chad commented to the futuristic genius. "Do you want to take a break or something? One of us could switch with you so you can get some of your strength back."

"That depends," Hammie replied. "Melanie's blood type is AB-."

"That's the rarest there is!"

"Exactly. My blood type is O. Does anyone else here have an O blood type or an AB- type?"

"I don't. What about you guys?" Chad looked up at the rest of the team members.

"Mine is A," Number 1 announced. "I'm missing the B and the negative."

"I've got AB," Number 10 chimed in, "but I don't think that's good enough."

"I'm not sure what mine is," Number 30C confessed. "I do know that it's not O or AB- though. No one in my family as far back as I can remember has either of those blood types."

"She must have gotten that from Nigel's side of the family," Cree told them. "Mine is sort of the same case with..." She stopped short. "Hey! Wait a second!" She turned to 30C. "What is your name anyway?"

"I'm not telling! You guys will have to figure it out on your own."

"You're a mystery operative, aren't you?"

"Yes! And I'm damn proud of it, too! Just take some time to think. The answer is a lot more obvious than you think."

"I'm confused," Number 1 whined. "I don't get it."

"You don't think very hard."

"Aw, shut up. My brain's been turned off since summer vacation started."

Number 1 continued up the ladder to the surface. Her friends followed. Hammie stood with Melanie in his arms as he watched the small team go to confront the worst enemies anyone could think of. He held Melanie close to his body and felt the tiny heartbeat in her chest. Somehow, the sound of it gave him new hope.

"Everything's going to be okay, Daddy, Mommy," he spoke to his deceased parents. "This is the girl you guys always told me about when I was still really little. Well, I'm meeting her now. Uncle Tommy, I remember your stories about wanting to be with the older kids. I'm with an older kid now. I guess I'm living your dream. Megan's going to save us all. She can do it."

Number 1 emerged from the safe house door to see the Delightfuls, Father, and Mother ordering the KND and TND to bow down before them. She stood up on the solid ground and brushed off her skirt of the dirt and rubble. Cree, Number 30C, Number 10, and Chad followed and stood near her, ready to support the TND leader for whatever she might need. Number 1 took a deep breath and started walking towards the group of people.

_She's so brave,_ Cree thought. _I'd never be able to match what she's doing._

The bowing-down ceremony stopped as everyone caught sight of Number 1 walking towards the Delightfuls, Father, and Mother. One at a time, Number 1 passed them with a straight face.

"Traitor," Number 86 sneered as Number 1 walked past her.

"Bitch," Numbuh 4 added.

"Baka," Mushi finished.

"What?" Number 1 asked, stopping short. Mushi slapped herself in the head.

"Arg! I've been watching too many of Sara's animes! Idiot!"

Number 1 shrugged off the small child's strange ways of speaking. She walked further ahead towards the enemy, listening and taking in the taunts and teases along the way. Her temper was rising past its boiling point, but she knew better than to let it go now. No. She would have to wait for her to unleash it. This temper tantrum of hers could possibly save the world.

"What do you want?" Mary asked casually. "Would you like us to insult you again? Maybe we could make your life even more miserable. How does that sound?"

"Shut up," Number 1 ordered in reply. "I am simply here to make an accusation against you."

"That's absurd."

"But I truly am going to."

"Then spit it out already!"

"YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO EVERYONE!!!"

The world turned silent as Number 1's explosion caused the Delightfuls to become very nervous. She looked at them straight in the eyes and shook her head. Mary tried to regain her posture. The Kids and Teens Next Door watched with increasing curiosity. What was Number 1 thinking?

"You feel like explaining that?" Mother said, quite offended. "It's rude to just go around throwing accusations like that one at anyone."

"I'm not lying, but I have the evidence to prove you guys are," Number 1 countered. "You guys should pay more attention to mythology and legends. You must have created an alternate ending to this legend. Mary, you and I are not descendants of that harsh ruler."

"If the two of us are not descendants," Mary began, "then what are we?"

"It's not what you are, it's what I am. I am the reincarnation of that harsh ruler, and you are the demon that killed me and my son!"

"What are you talking about?" Numbuh 1 called from the group. "What son are you talking about?"

"You, Nigel. You were my son."

Numbuh 1 stepped back in surprise. His eyes widened underneath his sunglasses as a faint blush grew to his cheeks. Numbuh 5 stood beside him and squeezed his hand. Numbuh 1 squeezed back and bit his lip.

"So I was reincarnated, too?"

"Looks that way. Numbuh 5 thinks we should trust Number 1."

"Even after letting us all be killed?"

"Shh. This might be going somewhere."

Number 1 stood her ground as she felt some sort of aura surround her fists down at her sides. She gritted her braces-covered teeth and tried explaining this to the enemy.

"I have no clue where the hell you guys got the idea that we're descendants, but it's wrong. I was the harsh ruler of that planet thousands of years ago. My team members were the slaves. Numbuh 1 was my son, born after I was raped. You and the rest of the Delightful Teenagers as well as Mother and Father were the demons that killed us. What do you guys say to that, huh?"

The Delightfuls froze at Number 1's dead-on explanation. Mary stumbled backwards in utter shock and horror. Daimion and Mitchell held onto her as Jessica and Tina stepped out in front.

"We don't know how you regained your memories,"

"But you'll be joining them soon!!"

The two Delightful Girls shot their powers from their hands. Jessica's rope fingers tied together into a noose. Tina shot flames out to surround the ropes going for Number 1's pale neck. Number 1 simply smirked and shot her hands out. The black aura surrounding them spread out into a giant force field that engulfed the teams in divine power. The shield also protected the door to the safe house.

"Since when can you do that??" Number 8 shouted.

"Since just now?" Number 1 replied with a question. She shrugged her shoulders in bewilderment. "I don't get it either! I'm just as confused as you are!"

"Oh well," Number 3 agreed. "Hey, we're safe! That's good."

"DAMN BITCH!!!" Mary shouted to Number 1. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!!"

Number 1 narrowed her eyes and stepped out of the shield. She ran for Mary with her black fists held high. Mary jetted out her fingernails into the long, sharp blades. She charged for her alter ego in her demon form. Number 1 did not stop to stare at this power. She knew this fight.

Only this time, she would win.

Number 1 jumped up high and brought her fists down onto the Delightful Teenager. It became an all-out fistfight between the two girls. Mary dug her fingernails into Number 1's pale, soft flesh and created scars that would last forever. Number 1 counter with a few good punches right into Mary's cat-like eyes. That was when she first saw the demon blood run from her face.

"Why didn't anyone tell me there would be a fight?" Faith asked. "I could have sold tickets."

"Don't you dare speak like that!" Numbuh 3 scolded. "You've got a behavior problem, you know that?"

"But we could have made some good money."

The fight continued. Mary's anger was growing to its peak. Soon, she would not be able to control her emotions anymore. Number 1 sensed the fear residing within the rage. She knew that could be a weakness. She took her glasses off her face and blast a huge power wave of her blackness right through the lenses. They worked like a magnifying glass and almost tripled her power. Mary fell down to the ground with a hard stab right into a pile of rocks.

"Does anyone else want a piece of my power?" Number 1 asked the Delightfuls as she walked up to Father. She smiled at him. "I think you have something that belongs to my reincarnated granddaughter."

Number 1 stabbed one of her dark fists into Father and grabbed at a shining light within him. Slowly, she brought her hand back to herself. Within her palm, she held a small glow.

Melanie's soul.

Father widened his eyes and went to burn Number 1. Thinking fast, Number 1 ran behind Mother and pushed her in front of him. By accident, Father burned Mother to a crisp.

"You've murdered so many people," Number 1 told Father. "You killed the Kids and Teens Next Door. You killed all three of your apprentices. You stole the lives of innocent people and made four defenseless children homeless orphans. You scared the entire world population into bowing down at your feet. Did you think I was just going to let you take us all? We don't belong to you. That has been our fight. That is our fight. That will always be our fight. We are Kids and Teens Next Door, and we will always be there to kick your sorry ass."

Number 1 kicked Father right down the middle. He fell over in pain and cringed at the TND leader's amazing power. She turned to the rest of the Delightfuls.

_I wish I had a camera,_ she thought. _This is too priceless._

She walked towards her teams and let the shield die down. She handed the soul into Numbuh 1's hands and smiled down at him. Numbuh 1 smiled back and let some tears fall down his face as he held the soul close to his body. Numbuh 5 and Cree stared in awe at the beauty of it. So bright and full of power, of course she was one of theirs.

Without a warning, Number 1 collapsed from exhaustion. The TND grew nervous for her and bent down to see if she was okay. Number 10 brushed some of her dirty blonde hair away from her face.

"You saved the future," she mumbled. "It's like the part in _Teen Titans_ where Terra saves Jump City from the volcano."

"We can't thank you enough," Number 274 rewarded. "What can I say? You're the best there is."

"I don't know many people that could stand up to them like that," Number 2 whispered. "You're my best friend."

"Guys!" Hammie called, stepping out of the safe house. "I can't hold out much longer! Do you have Melanie's soul?"

"Right here!" Cree told him. Numbuh 1 walked over to Melanie grasping onto Hammie's black sweater. Gently, he placed the soul back within his future daughter's body. He waited for a moment. Miraculously, her eyes started to flutter open. Her fingers started to twitch. Hammie smiled weakly and fell to the ground. Numbuh 2, Lizzie, and Tommy grabbed onto him and hugged him affectionately.

"We have to go," Lizzie whispered to him. "Our work is done here."

"We'll be waiting for you," Numbuh 2 added, setting him on the ground. He turned to Faith and Craig. "Can the two of you keep an eye on them until they get their strength back?"

"Something tells me we'll have a little help," Craig smirked.

Footsteps were heard from out in the distance. That was a sign that the future was already taking a turn for the better.

"We have to get out of here!" Number 5 shouted. "Those are our future selves!"

"If our two selves meet..." Number 4 trailed off, "then we'll all disappear forever! For real this time!!"

"Everyone!" Faith called. "Get to the safe house. We have to keep you guys out of site of your future forms."

"We'll keep them distracted," Craig added. "You'll find the control to Hammie's time machine on the keyboard to the super computer. Remember, five at a time only! Go already! They're coming closer!"

The KND and TND stalled for a moment before running towards the safe house entrance. Number 3 and Number 6 picked Number 1 up and carried her over with the rest of the group. Numbuh 1 opened the latch and sent his teammates down one-by-one. He bit his lip, as the footsteps grew closer.

Suddenly, as he pushed the last team member down the ladder, Numbuh 1 felt the presence of someone behind him. He looked up and saw the faded silhouette of his older self.

_Even if the course of history should change forever,_ he thought. He smiled up at his future form and jumped to the ladder. Before closing the door to the safe house, he said:

"You have a beautiful daughter."

End of Chapter Eight


End file.
